Once Upon an Ozerella
by CatXtopia
Summary: This is basiclly a cinderella story but really twisted up with Pandora Hearts, Oz the lovely cinderella and Gil? the prince? Yaoi warning! Ozbert! Dont like please dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi warning! Oz X Gilbert! Don't like? Don't read! 3 Parody of Cinderella 3

So this is a little something I am working on right now, its a Cinderella parody as you can tell by the name. I got the insperation when my friend and I were rollplaying and made Oz a girl so I came up with the name Ozerella and instintly got the insperation to make this.. Though it's taken me some time to actually sit down and write it, but here is the first chapter! I am hoping to also add in some LiamBreak as well, but its basicly Ozbert as that is my specialty^^

So I guess I should write what characters play what roles, sooo Oz is of course the 'Cinderella' of the story but in guy form! and Gilbert the 'prince' than there is also the 'evil step sisters', which are Will of the Abyss but I call her just Abyss and Alice. There isn't really a step 'mom' and Break plays Gilberts valet and best friend, Liam plays Oz's friend and he's also just another servant working at the Vessalius household.. alright, those are the characters in this chapter^^ I'll add to this list as more people come into play but for the next few chapt. I think its basicly just these people. Oh and sorry this first one is kinda long... but oh well, arn't longer ones better haha x3 Hope you'll enjoy this new story in progress! Tell me what you think as always I love to hear your guys opinons! Reviews also give me insperation to continue as well ;D ENJOY~!

Once Upon an Ozerella

By- CatXtopia

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far off land lived a young blonde, who strived day and night to clean, cook and do any other working project that was needed done. Golden locks curled the fine pale as a pearl, face. Bringing out those emerald eyes that glowed so bright. Such beauty in such a small thin and fragile body… they called that fine piece of art…

"OZ! Where is my meat!" A voice screamed from the kitchen. That was 'Alice' Oz's step sister, correction, _one_ of Oz's step sisters… "Oh shut up you over grown pig! You're going to have a heart attack if you keep eating that fatty meat!" And that is Abyss… the other step sister. Alice and Abyss are twin sisters to be exact. Alice, the brown haired child and Abyss the white haired child, though their hair was the same style, eyes the same color and over all looked like pure picture perfect matches… they were _nothing_ a like…

Oz quickly stumbled into the kitchen carrying a bucket of dirty water in one hand and a mop in the other. He slid towards the corner of the room, lying down the mop and bucket to assert the girl's needs. He gently brushed his hands on the white apron around his waist, putting on his 'anything I can get you' smile.

"For the hundredth time! Where is my meat!" Alice screamed and slammed her hands down on the kitchen counter. Oz jumped and gulped, "W-well as I said before… it won't be ready for another hour…" Oz muttered in a soft voice.

"Guh! Your good for nothing you know that!" Alice growled than sat down again at the dinner table. "I-I am very sorry Miss Alice…" Oz whispered under his breath.

Abyss smiled devilishly and watched as Oz scuttled back over to his bucket and mop, pulling them up as he turned to clean the tile floor in the bathrooms. The white haired devil flipped through the mail, still watching the blonde to make sure he was doing his job. When her attention was drawn to a gold letter.

"A-Alice! W-we've been invite!" Abyss screamed and ran over to the brunette. "The prince has invited us to his royal party!" She squealed and jumped up and down. The royal party was a party only the highest of the high were invited to, it was also the princes way of finding new 'subjects' to become fond with.

Oz had always wanted to go to one, though it was said it was almost impossible for a servant to get into them. Those parties were held only once a year and only the people who were known could get in, and Oz was surely _not _known…

The blonde slushed the mop into the bucket and twirled it around till it was engulfed in water, then proceeded to take it out and flop it on the floor to clean with. Every once and a while he'd look up, wondering about that letter…

Abyss had noticed the interest in the blondes eyes and turned to him, causing Oz to look away quickly. "Oh servant boy~" She sang and skipped over to the blonde. "Your eyes should be on the floor… not on our letter! Don't even think about stealing it you brat!" Abyss growled, waving the letter before Oz in a dramatic way.

"I wouldn't even think about it Miss Abyss…" Oz mumbled and continued working. "God you're so helpless~! You wouldn't even make it in the front door to that party, No~ not even on the grounds, you wouldn't and will never be able to see that beautiful house and that oh so beautiful man~ Gilbert Nightray~" Abysses eyes glazed over as she day dreamed about the Nightray hair.

Truth be told, Oz had, had a secret crush on that prince for some time now. But no one knew that but himself and he made sure of it. As for having that secret slip would be horrible, not just because he is a servant but also because he is a male as well. A servant boy having a crush on a prince… that'd be on the headlines for sure…

Oz sighed and pushed his mop along the ground, dreaming himself about that dark and mysterious man. "U-uh as I was saying!" Abyss began again, snapping back into reality.

"Gilbert is mine! So you better not break into that party and make a fool of yourself for worse ME!" Abyss yelled and placed her hands on her hips. "You got it!" She growled again. Oz rolled his eyes and turned to the white haired girl. "Yea… I got it Abyss…"

"Are you… sassing me!" She gasped and held her hand to her chest. "What? No I am not sassing you!" Oz reassured the girl but it was too late, she grabbed the bucket of water and tipped it over the blondes head, letting lose all the filffy water to rush over him.

Oz's mouth was wide open in shock, his raggedy clothing hung drenched, hair flat and pressed to his face, from head to toe that blonde was wet, cold and downright dirty. Speckles of dirt and dust bunnies lingered in his hair and about his clothing. The girls laughed and pointed at the boy.

The blonde gulped and pushed past the two girls, rushing up the stairs towards the nearest closet with towels. Droplets of water hit the ground as Oz stumbled down the hall, holding back that anger in his chest…

* * *

A large black carriage with a gold ruff and gold polls on every corner rolled up to the Vessalius household. It was pulled by two very large black horses, decked out in fancy gold straps. Anyone who saw the carriage knew who sat inside, Prince Nightray… everything he wore, well was seeing in, in general was black and gold, silver or white. His choice of colors was a mysterious one.

The dark carriage came to a halt outside the large mansion, catching the attention of the two sisters inside. Abyss squealed and ran over to the door, followed quickly was her sister. "Oh he came! He really came!" Abyss screamed and jumped up and down with joy as a tall dark hared fellow step out from the carriage, glancing around and up at the girls who waited.

"Good afternoon…" Gilbert smiled and waved, he was always such a gentleman, though inside he would rather just mumble a 'hello'.

"Uh… Gil? Why are we here?" A white haired man asked as he followed the raven out of the carriage. Gil smiled and continued waving as he muttered to his ever so loyal friend Break, "Tea?"

"You know who they are right? The creepy girls who always follow you around and- wait…" Break paused and looked around the grounds. "This is the Vessalius household…"

"Yea… those are the Vessalius sisters Break…" Gil mumbled and let his hand fall back to his side. "Yea I know that but… I know one of the servants here.."

"You know a servant? And here?!"

"Yea… His names Liam… come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while…" The white haired man smiled, thinking back to the times when they were better friends, but that was a long time ago. He didn't think Liam would even remember him, that's how long ago it was…

Abyss huffed away her drama filled attitude and brushed her white and light blue dress, she straighten up and pushed her hair back as the raven came up to her. "Hello~" The girl hummed in a dramatic low, trying to sound sexy voice.

Break snickered to himself at how ridiculous Abyss was looking and acting. He always laughed at the strange girls who thought they had a chance with Gil, when it was obvious the man wasn't looking for a girl at all…

Gil, who was confused and just wanted to leave bowed his head slightly to the side and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Abyss broke into the obsessive fangirl she was and bit her lip, slouching back down as she shook the man's hand. "The please is all mine Sir Nightray!" Abyss cried in excitement. "P-please come in!" She muttered and opened the door for Gilbert. "Thank you"

Alice smiled and waved her hand, trying to get noticed. "Hay~" She smiled, acting like the loose teen she was. "Your that prince dude… right?"

"Alice! You address him as Prince Nightray or Sir Nightray or… Giiiiiil~" Abyss sighed in a loving way as that name just rolled off her tong so perfectly.

"Oh… sorry SIR… Nightray…" Alice muttered.

"Humph~ follow me this way~ we can chat over tea~" Abyss sang and waved her hand up the stairs. The group followed, though reluctantly… Gilbert sighed as the girls in front of him went on about how much they were looking forward to the ball, describing their outfits and how they'd look in fine detail.

The Nightray nodded, though he wasn't listening. He looked to the ground, taking note of the small pallets of water splattered everywhere on the carpet. It was random to see that, but brushed it off quickly as they turned a corner.

* * *

Oz growled under his breath, cursing at the slim covering his bare arms. Dirt seemed to speckle his skin which ticked the blonde off. His body stiffened as the water crusted his clothing and pale skin.

It didn't take the blonde long to get to a closet with towels he could actually use. His hands fumbled over the door knob, tugging it towards him as the door swung open. Emerald eyes glanced forward, no towel on the first shelve, second shelve… third shelve… The blonde mumbled a groan under his breath and reached for the 'one' towel on the top shelve, the one he couldn't reach.

"Come on…" He mumbled and stretched as far as he could, feeling his muscles strain as he couldn't stretch any further. The boy murmured another groan and tilted his head down as his fingers trailed across the top shelve, inches from the towel. "Got it!" Oz cheer but suddenly felt himself fall backwards, eyes clinging such as he didn't have any balance at the moment and awaited himself to fall flat on the ground…

* * *

Gilbert sighed lightly to himself, wondering why he even took the time to come to that mansion. The tea wasn't even enjoyable, only because he'd been being haggled with comments and long dragged out stories the two sisters presented. Break stood behind the three, looking out the window as if searching…

"So Sir Nightray!" Abyss began and laid her tea cup down. "What do you look for at those balls anyways? I mean of course it's for a girl but… what type of person do you look for?"

Gil was a little taken back by the sudden question, eyes wide and wondering. "I- uh…" Gilbert stuttered. What was he supposed to say? That was a stupid question and annoying to think _that_ _girl_ would even think of asking that.

"What's it to ya?" Break muttered and turned to the three, catching every ones attention. "It's obviously no one like you…"

"EXCUSE ME!" Abyss screamed and held her hand to her chest. "And who are you to say that! You… you… Meany!"

"Meany? That's sweet… really~" Break snickered and pushed away from the window. "Gilbert isn't even looking for anyone to tell ya the truth… and even if he was, he wouldn't even think about dating one of you witches…"

"Witches! Get out now! I want you gone!" Abyss yelled and stood up, pointing to the door. "Leave us be!"

"Fine~ Come on Gil, this place is messed up anyways~"

"WAIT! I- I mean… I am sorry I should have been more considerate of your feelings… please stay, enjoy the tea and- and I'll go fetch the servant to get us some treats~!" Abyss begged in a panicked tone.

"Alice! Go get Oz!" Abyss mumbled in an angered tone, nodding towards the door. "Oh… uh ok! But he's all wet…" Abyss glared at the girl till Alice gulped, "Oh! I mean Ok I'll go get him Abyss!" She corrected herself and rushed towards the door.

"Actually, I'll come with you… I wouldn't mind seeing more of this lovely house" Gil murmured and followed Alice to the door. "Thanks for tea by the way Abyss…"

"Why don't I come along~!" Abyss jumped up but Gil held out his hand, stopping her. "No, No! uh… you've done so much already, let Alice do this one thing…"

In all truth, Gil really only wanted to get away from that annoying white haired girl. She was evil in her own sadistic way, more or less down right annoying and in the way. All Gilbert wanted to do was leave but not be rude, so getting away from it all would at least help some…

Alice guided the raven out of the room and down the hall. Her hands were playing with the red lace on her dress, nerves racing. "Uh- I um- I am sorry about her- she- she isn't very- um… she just really likes you and wants to impress you is all…" Alice confessed and bit her lip. "Don't hate her cause she tries to hard…"

"I don't hate anyone…" Gilbert smiled and watched the wall to the right as they came towards another hallway that branched off to the right. A light rustle of noise murmured around the corner, catching the ravens attention. Alice's voice blurred off as her sisters did just before.

"Oh there he is!" Alice cheered and pointed to the blonde at the end of the hallway. "He's getting a towel I think…" She smiled and turned to the man. "You see he got all wet so…" But before she could finished the raven was out of sight. "Sir Nightray?"

* * *

Oz's emerald eyes flashed open, why wasn't his back, his head, his well… everything hurting? The blonde blinked as golden eyes shinned before him, strong arms around his waist and holding him from falling to the floor.

"Oz! You clouts!" Alice yelled and shook her head, arms crossed in a disappointed way. Though Oz hadn't even noticed, his eyes could only see the raven in front of him. "You ok?"

In seconds there was a rushing sound of footsteps heading their way, Abyss and Break soon ran over to them in fear someone was hurt. The white haired girl snorted under her breath at the sight of Gilbert holding a servant like Oz…

Break on the other hand was smiling with one of those 'know it all' smiles. He crossed his arms over his chest, satisfied that, that trip hadn't been a complete failure… Seeing the way Gil looked at that blonde told Break something must have sparked between the two, even if Oz was another boy… and a servant at that.

"y-yea…" Oz finally replied to the ravens question. Gilbert nodded and stood up, helping the blonde to his feet. He reached for the white towel that laid at their feet, gently holding it out to Oz. "Here, I am Gilbert… You are?"

Oz gulped, heart racing and hands shaking as they accepted the towel. "O-Oz… Oz Vessalius…" The blonde muttered back. He couldn't believe what was happening, if it was even actually happening or had he been dreaming?

Gilbert Nightray, right in front of him… and the famous raven caught him! A mere servant! Oz was stunned and couldn't quite grasp the thought of all that actually happening. But suddenly everyone else came into view, A strange white haired man, Alice and… Abyss who was glaring the blonde down with such anger. Her eyes were just burning into Oz's emerald ones; he could almost hear her saying, 'Get away from MY Gilbert!' and with that thought he did…

"I am sorry!" Oz blurted out, "For causing so much trouble… I'll be on my way!" the blonde gulped. Abyss sighed lightly as if trying to get the attention back on her. "Well that was interesting~ but we should get back to our tea! It's getting cold after all~ Alice, Gilbert~ Break…"

Alice nodded and turned to Abyss, jumping to her side. Break shrugged a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "Why don't _you_ go have tea and _we_ will leave~ sounds good to me! How about you Gil?"

"Yea… tea.. sure uh…" Break rolled his eyes, Gil was off in his own land that only involved that blonde kid and him, everything else was just blank to him at that moment.

Abyss clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Well then, shall we take our leave?" She announced, snapping Gilbert back into reality. The two girls began walking back towards the parlor room once again, Break sighing heavily and following them as he could tell Gil would want a moment alone with his new 'friend'

Oz nervously watched as the others moved away. "Thanks…" The blonde whispered and looked down to the ground, knowing he was blushing. Gil chuckled lightly and reached into his jacket pocket. "It's nothing, here…" The raven handed Oz a small eggshell colored envelope, held shut with a red Nightray seal.

"What's this?" Oz asked, though he had a feeling of what it was. He'd seen one just like it only minutes before when Abyss waved it in his face. "It's an invitation to my party… You should come~" Gilbert smiled.

"B-but I couldn't go…" Oz began but was silenced when Gil shook his head. "Tell me Oz, why are you doing a servants work when you're a Vessalius?"

Oz's eyes widened, no one had ever asked that before, well no one cared… "Oh that's cause…" Oz bit his lip and thought for a moment, why, why, why?

"Let me make a deal with you, meet me at the large fountain in town at five tonight… I'll be waiting for you~" Gil announced.

Oz gulped and shook his head, "But I can't! I have to work!" Oz protested but Gil wasn't going to except that and silenced the boy with a kiss on the check. "I said I'd be waiting~" and with that the raven took off down the hall towards the others, leaving Oz in shock with his thoughts.

* * *

"Gilbert Nightray… kissed my check…" Oz gasped as he sat on the side of his bed, arms wrapped around a pillow. "He kissed me!" The blonde yelled against the pillow.

"Hmmm…" A voice noised from across the room. "Liam! What do I do! He wants to meet up in town at five!" Oz cried to his dear friend, who was also a servant at the Vessalius household. The dusty haired man smiled and turned around from his cleaning of the windows. "Well of course you should go…" Liam smiled and lay down the rag in his hands on the windowsill. "But what would I say? What would I wear! How am I supposed to act around a prince!?"

"You say whatever you feel, you can wear that nice outfit Ada sama got you last month and you be yourself, I am sure that's who he wants to see after all…" Liam always knew just what to say, he had every piece of information the blonde needed to know which always helped a lot.

"Guh! I don't know Liam… What if he doesn't like me…"

"Why would he invite someone he didn't like to an afternoon together?"

That was true… Oz thought to himself. "Ok…" the blonde breathed heavily and stood up, walking over to his closet where the only fancy piece of clothing he owned was. There was a nice black coat with a belt to tie around the front with large black buttons, in length it went down to just above his knees. Along with the jacket were dark pants and a white button up shirt. Liam lent the boy a spiffy black vest and cap.

It took Oz only seconds to slip into his new cloths, leaving time to play with his hair in the mirror. The blonde nervously fidgeted with the blonde locks, running his hand under some water to lie upon his hair to try and flatten it down. "Guh!" Oz growled and continued trying to flatten his hair.

After a few minutes the blonde gave up and just stared at himself, worrying about his looks. He hoped the prince wouldn't end up hating him…

To Be Continued…

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review, tell me your thoughts and if its worth continuing! I always love to hear your guys oppinons and lovely comments~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you guys~ I think you've all waited long enough for the this chapter so here it is! Sorry it took a little while, real life got in the way like always.. so well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one might take a wee while to finish, I haven't actually started it yet but I have all the ideas for it~ Just got to find the time to write it up^^ sorry if there are any spelling or gramar mistakes! Well enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Red eyes watched over the dark haired prince as he paced back and forth around his room. Break chuckled and moved away from wall. "Why are you so worried? You're the one who asked him out~"

"Shut up Break!" Gilbert groaned as panic rushed through his veins. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, after all, Break was right he was the one to ask… so why did he ask?

"You know, it's almost 4:30… don't you think we should be leaving?" Break asked, glancing over to the large clock on the wall.

Gil nodded and sighed heavily, brushing his cloths free of wrinkles. "Alright… lets go before I change my mind…"

* * *

Oz bumped through the crowds of people on the street before him. He'd forgot there was a festival going on that week, which of course would mean there'd be a ton of people. He tried jumping up every once in a while to see over the many people, hoping to spot the fountain. It took the blonde a while to find it as he kept being dragged off in the direction the crowd moved.

But once he got there his eyes grew wide. The fountain was huge, sculpted into a beautiful structure of marble feathers twirling around a large crystal blue ball on top, water sprinkled from each feather, layer after layer. Water also danced in a circle around the blue ball, spinning around it so the water flew straight out and down after a few feet.

The blonde smiled and looked around, hearing the clock ring 5 o'clock in the distance. It rang loudly, echoing in his ears. It felt like a pouring amount of pressure burning around him. Eyes glancing around, where was the raven? Wasn't Gilbert supposed to be the one there first? Oz thought. But just as he thought that a hand lay down on his shoulder.

The blonde turned around; breathe leaving him at the sight of the raven before him. His hair messy and lay perfectly over his face, decked out in the most beautiful outfit, black jacket with golden buttons and lining, a golden rope like design was curved around his shoulders and a pin of his family cress was tagged over the right side of his chest, everyone who belong to a royal family had to wear the family cress as a delicacy.

Oz gulped, feeling his face warm at those golden eyes gazing back at him. "H-hi.." Oz stuttered as the raven pulled him a bit away from the crowd. "Sorry I am a bit late" Gil smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "That's ok… I-I just got here anyways so that's ok" Oz reassured the man.

There was a moment of silence as the clock stopped ringing, the two stared at one another for a second when a few all too familiar voices noised off.

Oz's eyes shot over to see two girls of similar appearance laughing and walking towards them. "Eh?" Oz gasped and jumped in front of the raven, trying to hide himself. Gil confusingly looked around, only to notice the two giggling girls who luckily hadn't noticed them yet. "Come on…" Gil tugged at Oz's wrist and pulled him toward the venders, hiding in the crowd.

Oz blushed at the touch on his hand, it was warm and comforting to know the prince actually cared…

The raven pulled the blonde around a corner where the crowd let up a bit. It was a little garden area; though frost was covering the flowers it was still beautiful. Ice trickled off the rose petals and hung from the benches next to the large bushes.

Oz sighed as he caught his breath, looking around at the large garden and park area. "Wow…" the blonde smiled and took a step forward, head tilting and turning to take in every inch of the beautiful frosted green. Gil brushed his jacket free of wrinkles, glancing up only to notice to blondes interest in the greenery.

The blonde gently lay his fingers upon one rose, it was red and had little drops of ice across its smooth petals. "What, have you never seen a garden before?" Gil chuckled and walked over to the blonde. Oz jumped away from the rose and stuttered as Gil came closer.

"Uh… actually no I haven't… I've only ever been in the house working so I haven't gotten the chance to leave or explore…" Oz confessed and looked up at the sky, bright and blue as always, though he never got to see that sky much.

"And why is that?" Gilbert asked. That statement cause Oz to freeze in place. "Uh" Oz gulped and turned to other way. "Well… I guess it's mostly because my sisters… step… sisters force me to and my dad doesn't especially like me… so I don't really have a choice but to do what they tell me to…"

The blonde nervously looked back to the raven, only to find his eyes written in anger, sadness and disgust… "B-but I don't mind! I mean I've done work my whole life so I mean it's… not that bad…"

"tisk…" Gil gritted his teeth and shook his head. "That's just… so Alice and Abyss aren't even your sisters!?"

"Well… like I said they are my step sisters. My dad adopted them when I was little so as we grew up I just called them my sisters and they called me-"

"Servant…" Gil finished, causing Oz to flinch. "Well… yea I guess… but don't worry about me I'll be fine~"

"But Oz… you're the real royalty not them! You should be the one drinking tea and bossing them around not the other way around!" Gil argued and followed the blonde as he walked over to the path.

"Mmmm… like I said I don't really mind…"

"You do to mind! I can tell! I can help fix this… I could talk to your dad-"

"NO! I mean… it's really nothing I cant handle it…" Oz gulped. He hadn't remembered the last time his dad and him had talked. It had been quite a few years and every time they talk it was always yelling, usually ending it a beating of some sort…

But he couldn't tell Gil that. That would probably make the raven even madder than he already was. But it really wasn't that bad, Oz thought he had it under control most of the time. Unlike that morning… every once in a while things like that would happen but Oz learned to deal with it.

The blonde carefully pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket and clicked it open, unraveling a beautiful melody. The time read six o`clock, Oz had to be home before seven cause that's when his sisters would get back home from their usual salon appointments…

"Oz…" Gil whispered and looked down to the watch in the blondes hands. "Huh?" Oz muttered back, closing the watch. "that's a really pretty watch… where'd you get it?"

"Oh this old thing? It's a long story… see my dog ran away and I had to get him back before my dad got home, so I was running after him when I fell upon this little cave thing… and he ran inside so I followed him in and found this old looking grave thingy…"

"Thingy?"

"Yes thingy~" Oz giggled and continued, "So I went up to it and this pocket watch was wrapped around it, so I picked it up and well I basically just took it but no one ever said anything about it and when I tried asking about the gave no one knew what I was talking about…"

"huh… weird~" Gil smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "My little grave robber~"

"Shut up! It wasn't like I knew it was wrong! I was seven ok…" Oz argued.

"Did you just tell me… to shut up?" Gil joked, though Oz didn't take that much as a joke and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine~! I was just joking…" Oz sighed and calmed down, relived the raven wasn't actually mad.

"Alright, now it's my turn to ask some questions"

"Oh is it now?" Gil smiled. Oz nodded and jumped in front of Gil, arms crossed. "Firstly… why are you not treating me like a servant? And being so nice to me, for example! Asking me here?"

"Straight to the point huh?" Oz nodded and waited for his answer.

"Well…" the raven began and started walking again, Oz lingering to his side. "I guess… because you're not a servant to me, or at least you shouldn't be one! And why can't I be nice? Is it so wrong to like you?"

Oz's face warmed, like him? He paused in his mind, telling himself not to jump to conclusions. "Like me?" Oz couldn't hold it in and before he knew it those words slipped off his tongue. Gil glanced down to the blonde, seeming also to realize he hadn't said he 'liked' the boy. "Uh…" Gil began, stuttering on what to say.

"Well cause I- uh… I mean of course I like you, what's not to like? You always seem happy even though it's obvious you're not… you have a smile that makes me smile and… your bubbly~"

"Bubbly?"

"Yea, like fun, nice, cute… I mean-" the ravens face lit up pink as his mind kept placing words into his mouth he didn't want spoken. "I like you because I just do… and I can't not like you because my heart tells me to 'like' you… ok?"

Oz smiled and nodded, "Well I like you too…" He muttered, catching a glimpse at Gilberts flushed face again. "Ok, second question… why did you invite me to your party? You know I can't go… with all my work and servants aren't even allowed!"

"Oz… as I said before, you're not a servant to me!"

"But I am to everyone else who knows me! And that probably includes your family and anyone at the front door or actually in the party… I mean there will be tones of royal folks who'd make talk about me…"

"Yea… well I don't care… It's my party after all so I should be able to invite anyone I want… and I want you to come"

Oz's checks lit up a dusty pink at the raven's words. If they were true, than he still didn't understand… why? But instead of pressing the issue further Oz excepted it and allowed them to continue walking.

"This is really fun~" Oz smiled and swayed on his heals as they walked along the paved path. Gil nodded and ruffled the blondes hair. "Well… I am glad to hear that~"

A sudden loud pow caused both boys to jump and look up at the sky. An explosion of Blue and gold sparks flew across the sun setting sky. Catching the eyes of everyone at the festival, it was a sign the day was coming to an end.

A small tug at Oz's lips caused him to smile brightly, sparks dancing before his eyes, purple, green and pink… red, white and blue… so many colors…

Gil gently tugged at Oz's hand and pulled him across the field towards a small bridge where the park let up and it entered back into the city. Oz laughed and skipped alongside the dark haired prince, eyes watching the sky as another burst of colors split in the sky.

They quickly stumbled upon the white brick bridge, coming to a stop. There was a small river beneath them along with the city before them. Millions of people stood along the streets, heads tilted back as they watched the fireworks as well.

Both boys stared at the sky smiling, Gil's hand slipped from the blondes wrist to his hand, tangling their fingers together.

For once in Oz's life he felt… whole? It felt like he was actually loved for once, like someone cared about his well-being. Cared that he was even alive, that he has now made a difference in some one's life, not just by working and cleaning but by actually being himself…

Oz felt tears of joy seep into his emerald eyes, head tilting down as they slipped from his eyes. Gil looked back, suddenly worried and turned towards the blonde. "Hay! What's wrong? You ok?" Gilbert panicked and held his 'free' hand to the blondes check.

Oz started chuckled and nodded, looking up as those tears kept coming. "I-it's just… I've never felt so… wanted before~" Oz smiled and leaned his head against the raven haired man's hand. "Because of you…" The blonde whispered and stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around Gil's chest.

"Thank you~"

Gil, who was seriously stunned, slowly smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him even closer. He didn't know what to say but he didn't think he needed to say anything. There wasn't anything to really say…

The blonde felt like he was able to open up, like he could finally trust someone with his hearts key…

They slowly pulled apart, hands still on one another's waists as they stared into each other's eyes. No amount of money, fame or riches could ever take the place of that moment, not just to Oz but even to Gil. There was no denying the fact they had some sort of feelings for one another bundled up inside their hearts. Whether that was wrong to feel that way or not, they did and there was no changing it…

Oz could feel his head lean closer, though he wasn't controlling it to. Gil did the same, leaning deeper till their lips were about to brush when.

BANG! Both pulled apart, stumbling back a few steps. A few little children ran past them laughing and thrown snappers on the ground for the festival. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they ran across the bridge, a few with sparklers.

"I-I should get home…" Oz stuttered and looked back to Gil, who seemed so mesmerized at what was just about to happen. The raven haired man slowly snapped back into reality and nodded. "I'll walk you…" He smiled as the both turned towards the streets.

"You don't have to do that…" Oz blushed at how sweet the prince was being. Gilbert shrugged and slipped his hand in Oz's again. "But I want to… and you can't say no to a prince~"

Oz smiled, that was true and he didn't really want to say no either. "But Gil- you shouldn't walk me all the way... after all, my sisters might see you and-"

"Well lets not worry about those things just yet~ come on~ I'll walk you to the end of town~!"

Hand and hand they walked through the crowded streets. Oz was surprised no one was making a scene about Gil, but then again they weren't looking that close as they were all enjoying the festival.

"Oh my gosh is that the prince!?"

Spoke to soon…

Oz looked back only to see two girls gasping at the sight and whispering back and forth if it was true or not. "Well of course not… I mean look he'd never hold hands with a thing like that!" One of them said.

Oz gulped and turned back to Gil, feeling his heart beat raise. His nerves were acting up again being so close to everyone who knew Gil. It was obvious he didn't belong with a prince like that… so why was he? Blinded by his own feelings, it was selfish to think he'd actually have a chance with Gilbert... When there were so many others out there that would be a better match for the man.

Gilbert looked down at his blonde partner who had his head down and looked strangely depressed. Gil quickly came to a halt. "Something wrong?" He asked, causing Oz to bump into him. He hadn't noticed Gilbert stopped. "Oh sorry…" Oz muttered and looked up.

"No I am fine…" Oz fakely smiled.

Gil nodded, though he knew something was wrong but he didn't want to press the matter and upset the blonde. The prince turned back towards the path in front of them and continued walking, his hand tightening around Oz's.

It took only moments to get out of the crowd again, being able to once again breathe. "Since you won't allow me to walk you home you have to promise me you'll be at my party~" Gil smiled and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "Eh!? B-but!"

"Na! I don't want to hear it! You're coming! Please~ for me~"

Oz's checks lit up pink as golden eyes turned there prefect prince charm on. "I-I'll try but no promises!"

"Good~ so I guess I'll see you than"

"Yea… see you.. than"

The two stood there for a moment just staring. "Uh… well bye than!" Oz gulped and walked past the man. "Yea! Bye~ oh Oz!"

"Yea?"

"Don't worry about what people may or may not say about you at the party… cause I like you just the way you are…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments and tell me what you think! It always helps me to write faster x3 **

**Next chapter should be out sometime next week cause I'll have more time :) if not well just know I am working on it! I wont leave you guys hanging! btw I just noticed how much Oz and Gil blushed in this... like.. a lot! hehe sorry bout that! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so this chapter was really slow. I had a lot of stuff going on in my life while I was trying to write this and I lost a lot of insperation for a few weeks on really everything in my life... I am not really sure why I all of the sudden got really lost feeling, like I just had so much to do and I couldnt finish anything without hating it o.o but I am.. pretty happy with this.. I somewhat found my touch again -shrugs- **

**So basicly this is the next chapter, not much to say about it. uh its an alright length for being gone for a while.. I am just trying really hard not to rush and it's a bit hard when ya only get so many hours to write durring the day well night... I usually only have time at night to go online but well isn't that how school works TnT so anyways, enough of my lame excuses! Enjoy :3 **

* * *

Chapter 3

Purple, orange, reds and yellows casted across the sky, dancing in a shimmering ocean of colors. The sun was setting and the roads were becoming dark, women and men, old and young linger back towards their homes. Shadows stalked behind walkers and shown off trees as the sun was nearly gone.

Oz shivered as he quickly pushed past trees and bushes, rushing home in hopes his sisters were not back yet. A loud crackle snapped under his feet as fallen branches broke when he ran across them. Every crunch he heard made him flinch; it was so loud compared to the area around him.

Dim lights glowed through the tree line, guiding Oz a little better through the wooded area. He decided not to take the road just in case Abyss and Alice were to come by in a carriage. So now he was stumbling through a forest in the dark, ripping his cloths and painfully being scratched by twigs. It wasn't the afternoon he was expecting but it was none the less fun to get out of the house.

The blonde quickly stumbled from the large wooded area and onto open field. He sighed with a smile as the house was mere feet away. But his relief was soon faded as his eyes trialed to a young girl standing in the back doorway. Her expression was obviously pissed off seeing as he foot was tapping and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Oz felt his heart shatter as his name was yelled out. He lingered up to the door, meeting the girl. It was abyss… "where have you been!" She yelled and threw her fist at Oz's head.

The blonde winced as her knuckles crashed against the side of his face. "You slacker!" She growled and grabbed Oz by the neck, dragging him inside. "Who said you could leave! No one that's who!"

Oz tried to swallow at the knot in his throat but he couldn't with the girls grip around his neck. "I-I am sorry…" Oz whispered, fear rushing through his blood. "You're sorry! You should be you little brat!" Abyss yelled and pushed Oz to the ground. "Just what were you thinking leaving without permission!"

Oz rubbed his hand over his neck and looked down at the ground nervously. "I…" Oz began but was cut off as Abyss started yelling again. "You're an idiot! Your selfish and you only cause trouble!" Abyss grumbled and threw a piece of paper at the boy. "And… you have a list of chores to do~"

Oz looked up to the white haired girl with wide eyes. "This… all this!" the blonde yelled but soon regretted that. "I am sorry…" Oz lowered his head and began to stand up. "I'll… get right to it…" Oz muttered then turned away from the girl.

"That's better~ and when you dust the library make sure to get _every_ book~" Abyss snickered and skipped off. "This better be done tonight!"

Oz crumpled the list in his hands and ran towards his room. "this is ridiculous…" Oz muttered to himself, irritated with all the work he was being given. "How am I supposed to prepare for the ball" Oz sighed and lingered down the hall towards his room when he heard a voice.

"Oz?"

Oz quickly turned around, noticing Liam. "Liam!" Oz smiled brightly and jumped over to him. "What are you doing here~"

"I came to make sure things went well" Liam smiled sweetly. "So, how did it go?"

Oz blushed and looked down the hall making sure no one was around. "Amazing!" Oz squealed and jumped up and down. "He invited me to the ball!" Oz's eyes lit up like they never had before and Liam took note of it. He'd never seen Oz so thrilled about anything before. There were times when the blonde got special books from his Uncle that always brought a smile to his face but nothing like that.

Oz was for once truly and utterly happy.

Liam chuckled and ruffled Oz's hair. "I am glad you've found your smile again~" Oz titled his head to the side, somewhat confused. "My smile?"

Liam nodded. "Yes your smile, I have not seen you smile truthfully and with passion for a long time~"

Oz blushed, not realizing it himself till Liam actually mentioned it but it was true. Oz hadn't smiled like that since his mother was around. But when she died all his happiness faded, his father became hate filed and took it out on the blonde. Then only a year later Alice and Abyss were adopted and soon took over Oz's life. He became the less wanted child and the two girls became the most recognized children of the Vessalius family.

To Liam and many others who had met Oz, didn't believe it was fair. Oz was and still is the rightful decedent of the Vessalius family so it was only natural he'd become royal not a servant.

"So will you go to the ball?" Liam asked, hoping the boy would say yes and not worry over the work he had yet to do. Oz shrugged and handed Liam the list of jobs. "I don't know… I don't really want to bother him with my presence" Oz sighed. "Plus I have so much work and… you know the others at the party would only start asking questions about me"

Liam shook his head and flicked his finger against Oz's forehead. "You really aren't getting it are you" Liam sighed. "He wouldn't give you an invite if he wasn't expecting those things to happen. He probably doesn't even care"

Oz looked to the side, still not convinced. "I- I have work still"

"Oz the ball isn't till tomorrow night… you have tonight and all tomorrow and if you still don't finish then I'll help out~" Liam reassured Oz and grabbed his shoulders. "You're going to that dance whether you want to or not~"

"Thanks Liam" Oz smiled. "Well then I better get to work" Oz sighed and turned towards Alice's room. "I guess first is cleaning Miss Alice's room" Oz grumbled and waved goodbye to Liam.

The blonde quickly made his way to the young brunette's room, not wanting to waste any time. His shaky hands nervously knocked on the girls door, not wanting to be rude if she was inside but after a few minutes of no movement or sound from inside the room Oz went in.

"Miss Alice?" Oz whispered, slipping into the room. "She must not be here…" Oz sighed and looked around the area. The ground was littered with clothing and other random belongings that Oz was used to seeing. "Does she ever learn to just leave things where they are…" Oz grumbled and began picking up dresses from the ground.

The blonde gently placed the dresses onto the bed, and then neatly hung them one by one back into the girl's closet. His hands trailed over the beautiful designed clothing pieces. Beads and lace intertwined in the fabrics. "Wow…" Oz whispered and continued hanging the dresses up. "These must have coasted a lot" Oz thought.

The blonde looked to the door as he wondered if he could possibly take one of Alice's dresses for the ball. That is she doesn't seem to keep track of them very well so it was possible. Oz glanced back to the walk in closet, eyes dancing over the rainbow colored dresses, so many to choice from.

Oz pulled a long light blue ball gown out, holding it up to him to see how it would look. He smiled and spun in a circle in front of a mirror in the closet. "Not bad~" Oz giggled then placed that one back on the rack, pulling a purple one into his hands, repeating the same twirl. "Mmmm nah.."

Oz couldn't help but want to take one but he knew if he got caught that'd be the end of his secret invitation. Unless… Oz grinned and pulled the light blue dress back into his arms. He looked over the dress and quickly ripped the lace from the waist. "Perfect~" Oz snickered and ran out of the closet.

He then laid it on the bed and finished cleaning the rest of the room. He tried his best to hurry before Alice and or Abyss came in. Once he picked everything up, organized the jewelry and washed the windows and bathroom he made his way back to the dress, picking it up he gazed over it for a moment. With one last grin he quickly exited the room, the dress over his arm.

"What are you doing with that dress!" A voice yelled just as Oz shut the door to Alice's room. Oz looked to the left only to find Alice standing there. "I… it's ripped…" Oz gulped and held up the dress. "I just wanted to fix it for you is all"

Alice blushed suddenly and looked to the side. "Oh… well thanks…" She muttered, her blush deepening. Oz nodded and started walking towards his room. "I should have it done in a few days~" Oz smiled back at Alice.

"Thank you Oz!" Alice yelled back with a bright smile. "I appreciate it~"

Oz quickly made his way back to his room, not wanting to hear anymore of Alice's gratitude. After all, he wasn't doing it for her he was doing it for himself. Once the blonde was safely in his room he hid the dress away in his closet.

He then turned back to his list of things to do. "Clean kitchen, wash floors, rack leaves, sweep drive way and stairs, clean ALL rooms! This isn't possible… I'll never finish all of this…" Oz sighed in annoyance and flopped down on his bed. "forget it… I'll just work on the dress." Oz sat up and grabbed the dress again.

The blonde smiled and brushed his hand over the silky light blue fabric. He then grabbed his sowing kit and sat down at his desk. "let's do this~" Oz smiled and pulled out a blue thread, sliding it through the needs hole. He gently prodded the fabric, tying it together. Within minutes the dress was back together and perfect again.

"That didn't take long…" Oz sighed and laid the needle down, holding the dress up to see it. Oz laid the dress down on the chain and pulled out his invitation, smiling softly at the red letters written across the white envelope. He couldn't believe it was happening. He was going to a ball!

But just as Oz began to get lost in his thought his bedroom door flung open and Abyss marched in. "Oz! why are you not working!" Abyss yelled and walked up to the blonde, eyes darting to the envelope in the boys hands. "What's that…"

"I uh! Nothing!" Oz gulped and threw his hand behind his back. "It's nothing" Abyss glared at Oz for a moment then grabbed his arm, pulling the boys hand to her. "This… you stole it didn't you!" Abyss yelled and ripped the invitation away. "that's where you went, you left to steal an invitation!"

Oz shook his head and reached out to grab the letter. "No! I didn't steal it! Prince Gilbert gave it to me!" Oz yelled.

Abyss burst out in laughter and held her hand in the air so Oz couldn't reach it. "Prince Gilbert HA! That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" Abyss continued laughing, a tear coming to her eye.

"It's true!" Oz screamed and stopped reaching for the letter. "He asked me to meet him in town and he gave it to me! He said he wants me to come!" Oz yelled again. "So give it back!"

Abyss glared at Oz and rolled her eyes. "if you keep lying no one will ever believe you brat…" Abyss growled, her eyes coming upon the dress. "Oh and what's this? One of Alice's dresses… you stole one of her dresses eh?"

Oz shook his head. "No I am fixing it for her…" Oz muttered. "It… it was ripped so I sowed it…" Oz gulped.

"Sure~" Abyss laughed and grabbed the dress. "so it was ripped? How'd it ripe?" She asked and shredded the dress in half by tarring it apart at the waste. "Did you step on it?" She asked sarcastically and threw the dress on the ground and stomped her foot on part of it while pulling at the sleeves till they tore off. "Or maybe you used some scissors. She smiled and looked over to Oz's dress, pulling a pair of scissors up and snipped away at the beautiful lace and beads.

After the dress was practically in a million pieces she walked over to the fire place and chucked it in, grinning as it went up in flames. She then looked down at the invitation and tossed it in as well.

"NO!" Oz screamed and pushed Abyss out of the way, reaching for the fire but he stopped when he realized it wasn't worth it, the letter was crunching into black ash the second it hit the flames. Oz fell to his knees and slapped his hands to his face. "No…" Oz whimpered as tears began to swell his eyes.

"The prince would never want you around… your just a useless little servant who doesn't belong in this world." Abyss knelt down by Oz. "You don't need anyone, just your work and yourself" She whispered and brushed her hand through Oz's hair. "So stop pretending someone cares about you… because no one does and no one ever will. Your mom left you… your dad hates you and Alice and I… we would rather have you dead and out of the way…"

Oz felt knots tightening in his stomach at Abyss's words. He feared she was right and knew in some way she was. "Prince Nightray doesn't love you… he doesn't care and he doesn't even want to see you… he likes _girls_ and _royalty_ and people who aren't lying about who they are…" Abyss finished and stood up. "So go ahead and cry all you want, it won't get you anywhere"

The white haired girl smiled devilishly and skipped out of the room. "And Oz… never leave this house again…" with that the girl left the room and Oz alone with his tears.

* * *

A small light lit a bedroom at the Nightray household. It was late and no one else was awake in the household, no one but Gilbert. The prince was seated on a sofa in the middle of his room, reading a book. Though he couldn't keep his eyes on the words, he kept thinking about Oz.

"Gilbert?" A voice noised and a slender dark haired woman walked into the room. She was wearing a white night gown and sliver robe, her black hair was long and curled neatly over her left shoulder. "Honey what are you doing up so late?" The woman smiled and walked over to the boy. Her bright golden eyes trailed to Gils.

"Sorry I just couldn't sleep mom…" Gilbert yawned and smiled. "What are you doing up?"

The lady sat down by her son and sighed lightly. "The same, I thought I'd take a little walk." She smiled sweetly. "Is something wrong hon? You look concerned" the woman asked in a calm voice as she stroked Gilbert's hair.

Gil smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing to important…"

"You've met someone haven't you~"

Gil's face lit up pink at his mother's words. "What?! No I… yea…" Gil sighed, unable to lie to his mother. "Oh honey what's her name~!"

Gil gulped, he was afraid of that. That word 'her' the person he had to fall in love with was for sure not a 'her' but a boy. The Lady Nightray quickly took her sons had with warmth. "Well whatever they are like I just want you to be happy and you shouldn't worry over love dear~ it's a good thing after all~"

"Mom… but what if you can't love them because of family reasons." Gil asked worriedly. The women's eyes grew wide as she looked over to Gil. "Now what on earth is that supposed to mean? Our family is friendly with everyone…"

"It's just… it's hard to explain" Gilbert sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Gil… you can love anyone you want so don't worry about your father or mines opinion." With that the lady stood up and gently kissed Gil's cheek before walking over to the door. "Good night love~"

"Night mom" Gil smiled and looked up to her as she left. Once the room was still again Gilbert's mind began to speak again. There was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen in love with that blonde and that he never wanted to leave his side. He felt as if he had to stay by his side, to protect that little blonde in some way.

"Still worrying about that kid?"

Gil sighed and looked over to the closet where he met red eyes. "Break what is it you want now…" Gil grumbled and stood up, walking over to the fire place to poke at it.

Break pranced over to the dark haired boy and leaned against the wall. "Nothing in particular~ Just wondering what was up in Gilbert Nightrays life~" Break grinned and tugged at a strand of Gil's hair. "Soooo~ how goes"

"I am fine…" Gil muttered and sat down on the ground with another sigh. "And how are you Break" Gil asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh me~ I am good" Break sighed happily and threw a piece of candy in his mouth, instantly crunching down. "Tell me, how did you date go~"

"It went fine…" Gil smiled to himself, his cheeks becoming a shade of pink. He couldn't help but feel all happy inside. His eyes glistened with passion when he thought about his day with Oz. He wished he could do it all again and enjoy those moments even more. His heart fluttered uncontrollably when he imagined his emerald eyes and he just wanted to reach out and take the boy in his arms.

"Just fine? Or… excellent~" Break snickered, his face mere inches from Gils. Gilbert jumped and fell on his back. "What the hell Break! Don't do that!" Gil grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. Break giggled, prancing down to Gil's side. "You were lost in dream land weren't you~!" Break snickered some more.

Gil blushed heavily and stumbled up to his feet. "Don't be stupid…" Gil mumbled and walked over to his closet to prepare for bed. He gently tugged open the doors and pulled out a black night shirt and pair of pants, then turned to the bathroom.

"So you guys gonna hook up" Break asked and sat down on the couch. Gil shrugged as he slipped into the bathroom, changing into his night ware. "I don't know… it's complicated" Gil sighed, not liking that thought very much. He wanted to be with the blonde but didn't know how to go about it.

Break hummed and plopped another candy in his mouth. "Do you want to?" Break asked, twisting the candy wrapper between his fingers.

Gil looked to himself in the mirror, tugging at a strand of his hair. "I…" Gil began but shut his mouth when he couldn't find the words to say. He just stood there and glared at himself, wondering if he was even any good for Oz. The prince sighed and opened the door, stumbling back into his bedroom. "I don't know…" He finally muttered and flopped down on his bed.

"How does one not know if they love someone?" Break leaned on the sofa, smiling idiotically at Gilbert. "So… do you or do you not?"

Gil groaned and smothered his face against his pillow. _"I do…" _Gil thought. _"I do_ _so much!"_ but the prince still didn't want to admit it. Instead he covered himself in blankets and stuffed a pillow over his head. "Go away Break" He yelled, but his voice was muffled.

Break sighed and shrugged. "Saw that coming" Break stood up and skipped over to the closet, disappearing suddenly as he jumped into the small room and closed the closed the door.

Gil sighed with relief and pulled the pillow off his head, instead resting his head on top of the feather filled pillow. "Oz…" he whispered, liking the way his name sounded and closed his eyes, repeating the blonde's name. "Oz…" He sighed one more time before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Oz's eyes cracked open, stinging from a night in tears. His cheeks were red and puffy along with his eyes. Hands clenched around his sheets, they shook as his heart was in pain. The blonde sniffed and looked over to the window, sun shining into the room like it always did. He didn't like it; it was too good of a day.

"Oz! Get up and finish cleaning!" A voice yelled from outside the door. Oz blinked sleepily, seeing as he hadn't got much sleep the night before. He pushed the blankets away from him and rolled off the bed, falling to his knees. "y-yea" Oz tried to announced but his voice cracked painfully.

The blonde slowly got to his knees and made his way towards his closet, pulling out any random clothing his hands grabbed onto. He quickly tossed his night cloths aside and put on his day ones.

"Clean the library!" Abyss yelled again.

Oz nodded, though he knew she couldn't see or hear that. The blonde stumbled over to the door and made his way out, fumbling over stairs as he descended towards the main floor and to the library.

The boy's body ached as he lingered to the library door. His jaw clicked open in a yawn and he pushed into the book filled room. It was quit and no one was around, just the books and him. Oz walked along the rows of books, eyeing each section. "Clean every book… Pft" Oz grumbled.

Emerald eyes lingered to a book case on the far wall in front of him. He hadn't ever remembered seeing it before, yet it was there. It was a light pink book with gold writing. The blonde walked up to it, pulling it gently off the shelve. "Pretty thick… wonder why I haven't seen it before" Oz murmured to himself.

The words, 'Romance' were written across the cover which caused Oz the question what was inside. The teens curiosity won over and he flipped open the book, stunned suddenly by a bright light.

A burst of pink sparkling dust and rose petals flew from the book, engulfing into the air. Oz coughed and dropped the book, taking a few steps back as his mind blurred for a moment.

"Oh my~ well aren't you just a cutie~" A soft voice giggled. Oz looked up, eyes taking focus to a young looking girl. She was wearing a long purple and pink dress, her hair a dusty blonde and tied back in a long pink bow.

"w-who are you? And.. where did you come from?" Oz asked, glancing around the room with a confused expression. "Oh how rude of me, My name is Sharon~ and I am your fairy godmother!" The lady smiled brightly and took Oz's hands. "this may be hard to believe but dear it's all true, I am here to grant you your wish"

Oz blinked blankly at the girl, "wish?" the blonde whispered, trying not to cause to much commotion and get caught by Abyss or Alice. Sharon giggled and nodded. "Yes, your wish sweetie~ to go to the ball"

"The ball! I can't! He.. I am.. no!" Oz gasped and took a step away from the girl. Sharon tilted her head then giggled again. "Of course you can go~ I'll fix you up and share this little envelope with you~" Sharon waved an invite in her hands.

"How'd you!" Oz gasped, seeing his name on the envelope. "magic my dear~ I said I am your godmother~" Sharon smiled and spun Oz around. "You do wish to see your prince again right?"

Oz's eyes widened. "Well… I mean if he… if he wants to see me"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for all the comments, favorites and follows! I totaly love knowing people like this! And I will try to get the next chapter out soon... hopefully I'll have some time over all the school breaks I'll be getting soon X3 well ta ta till then you wonderful people! keep up with them reviews hehe bye XD**


	4. Chapter 4 -The Approval-

**Hiya! I hope you guys had a great holidays and stuff! Alright on with the story... I am ever so sorry for not posting anything for such a long while... And also sorry for this chapter not being longer! Anyways.. This chapter is allll about Gil :D since ya guys havent had much of Gils side sooo I thought Id bring you some of the lovely prince ;D Hope ya guys enjoy it! And please keep bringing the wonderful comments! I nearly cried tears of joy from all the comments I got on the last chapter X3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.:.:.**

**The Approval**

**.:.:.**

A loud and annoying rumble of people working echoed around the Nightray household. Maids, butlers, cooks and family members rushed around preparing for the ball that night. Everyone was in a panic, like they always were on the day of the event. Everyone but one…

Gilbert grumbled and slid deeper under his blankets, trying to block out the noises. He was too tired to get up and the longer he stayed in bed meant the longer he had before the tight cloths, annoying comments about how lovely he looked and of course the girls who would crowd around him. He snarled at the thought.

He dreaded this day in the past, when he'd be expected to find a perfect match. Everyone watched him like hawks, whispering to themselves if 'that was the one' but no one had ever found that key. He'd been searching for years… and now Oz…

It was almost like a miracle, but a nightmare all at once. What if he didn't even show up? Gilbert sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He gazed up at the white wall, he couldn't remember the last time he felt in love like he did then. No, he had never been in love, not as strong as he did for Oz and not even in general. No one had ever taken a spot in his heart, which was crazy to think because he could have any person he wanted. So why was Oz so special?

The prince smiled softly, why did he love Oz so much? His eyes, that shimmered of forest green, which only seemed to light up around the Nightray. And his golden locks, waving so flawlessly. Gilbert shivered at the images that were flashing before his eyes. Oz was so intoxicating that he made Gil feel light headed and weak. His heart pounded, knees got weak, shivers ran down his spine and everything seemed so much lighter around the blonde.

That first second he saw the boy it felt like he was gazing at the sun. So bright and beautiful he could barely take his eyes away. Gil chuckled to himself at how silly he was at that moment they met. He probably looked like a dork…

The prince's door suddenly flew open and an overjoyed white haired man skipped in. "Oh Gilly! Time to wake up~" The man sang and jumped on the bed. Gil rolled over to face away from Break.

The red eyed man sighed and twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers. "Well somebody's grump today" Break accused. Gilbert didn't move, he pulled the blankets over his head and tried to block out Breaks voice.

Gil was never an early riser and the people who lived or worked at the Nightray house knew not to bother him at an early hour. But Break was that one annoying person who broke that rule.

"It's already noon you know… you should be getting ready" Break leaned over Gil, his hair falling in the man's face. Gil tightened his already closed eyes and burrowed deeper into the covers. "would you stop it! I am still tired" Gil grumbled and wrinkled his nose as strands of hair trickled along his face.

Break shook his head and leaned even closer. "Not till you get up~" Break snickered. He gently waved his hair back and forth so it would aggravate the prince, which worked. Gil pushed the blankets away, along with Break as he sat up and glared over at the man. "What point of 'I am still tired' don't you understand!" Gil yelled.

Break shrugged and moved off the bed. "I am only doing what your mom ask me to do~" Break sighed and spun in a circle. "She wants to talk to you" Break muttered and flopped down on the couch.

Gil sighed and stood up, running his hand through his messy hair. "About what?" He asked and lingered over to his closet.

Break shrugged as his hand pulled a small pink wrapped candy from his pocket. "She didn't say~ she just said she needed to talk with you" Breaks eyes shot over to Gil. "Uh oh~ Gilly might be in trouble with his mommy!" Break snickered and plopped the candy into his mouth.

Gil rolled his eyes and pulled out a white shirt from his closet. "I doubt that… it's probably just about tonight" Gil sighed then pulled out his dressy jacket for the nights events. "I mean I haven't done anything" Gil muttered, suddenly starting to think of reasons for his mother wanting to speak to him.

Could it be because of Oz? Gil wondered and he slowly slid the shirt and jacket from their hangers. No it couldn't be Oz, she doesn't even know him. But she is a smart woman. Did she figure it out? Gil started to panic and escaped into the bathroom to change.

"Maybe it's about Oz~" Break spoke up.

Gil froze, how did Break know he was thinking about that!? Break always seemed to know just what Gilbert was thinking and how to use it to his advantage. "I… I doubt that" Gil repeated. "I haven't even said anything about him…"

Break grinned and folded the candy wrapper he was holding, neatly into a perfect square. "How will the great prince go about telling the queen of Oz~" Break asked slyly.

Gil sighed to himself, he honestly had no idea. He loved his mother to the fullest but couldn't come to his senses of telling her the truth. Though he did truly hate keeping it from her and lying would only add to his stress. But how would he tell her that her son has fallen in love with a servant and not just any servant but a boy at that. How would she react!?

Gil quickly tugged off his night shirt and pulled on his new one. His mind flooded with ways to tell the queen. If he didn't tell her and the women ended up finding a nice girl for him, what would he say? Why was it the prince always thought of the worst possible outcomes but never to good ones.

"What if she won't let me see him" Gil accidently thought out loud and loud enough that Break heard. The red eyed man glanced over to the bathroom door. He did feel bad for Gil; after all he was the one that urge him to go on that date.

"I wouldn't worry about it Gil…" Break finally sighed. Break did have his soft sides and when it came to Gil he couldn't always be foolish. "and if worse comes to worst… then I'd be glad to arrange a runaway~" Break laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Gil smiled and shook his head. "A runaway really Break" Gil chuckled and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "You know I'd basically be hunted down"

Break nodded and stood up, walking over to Gil. "Well yes~ but all people have to rebel sometime~" Break grinned and straightened Gils jacket. "Just write a letter saying you're running away to elope with Ozzy~"

Gil couldn't help but laugh, it sounded all too good but he knew it'd never happen. "I like the idea~" Gil sighed happily when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Break turned towards the door then glanced back to Gil. "Good luck~" the red eyed man snickered then quickly climbed into the closet, disappearing once he shut the door.

Gil sighed, a knot forming in his throat as he heard the door knob turning. "Gilbert?" the queen called sweetly as she cracked open the door. Gil gulped and moved towards the door a little. "Yes?" He asked in a shaky voice. Gilbert's mother open the door fully and smiled as she walked into the room, spotting her son. "How are you today?" She asked, sounding almost worried. Which she was, she was thinking about Gil's new found love all night. She hoped he would not worry so much over it and just do what his heart wanted.

"I am… alright" Gil muttered, wondering what exactly his mother meant by that. Then the prince thought back to the night before and blushed. Did his mother really want to know about his love life?

"I see… so Gil, will this person you've been thinking about be at the ball tonight?"

Gil mentally slapped his face and sat down on the couch. "I- I am not sure…" He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "He- uh they didn't know schedule wise…" Gil lied and hoped his mother couldn't tell.

"Well I hope he- uh does show up~" The queen giggled, causing Gil to blush. "Gilbert is that what you've been worried about…"

Gil gulped again at the knot in his throat and looked over to his mother with worried eyes. The queen sighed and sat down by Gilbert. "Go on" she smiled softly. Gil tilted his head, somewhat confused. "huh?"

"Tell me about this person~" She waved her hand in a circle to show for Gil to hurry it up. The prince sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about Oz and how to describe him. "Well… this person… is amazing in their own little way." Gil smiled. "their reluctant to seeing that their important but I think I am changing that~ and they don't really have much life to themselves, if anything they live under rule and aren't allowed to do things they wish to… which is annoying to me because he's the rightful hare to the throne not those bossy, arrogant twins!"

The queen smiled to herself then grabbed Gil's hand. "Sweetie~ _He_ sounds lovely and I can't wait to meet him~"

Gil blinked, not even realizing he said 'he' instead of 'they'. "Your… not mad?" Gil couldn't help but ask. His mother laughed and shook her head. "Gilbert I could never be mad at you~ if anything I am mad at this boy's parents, the way you describe his life style doesn't sound right at all!"

"It's not!" Gilbert agreed, happy his mother was understanding. "Well what's his name? Come on you can't tell me his life without knowing his name~"

Gil sighed, "Its Oz…" Gil muttered. "Oz Vessalius"

"hmmm a Vessalius huh?" The queen thought out loud. Gil glanced over to his mother nervously. "i-is there something wrong with… Vessalius?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh don't you worry about it~" The queen sighed and stood up. "I've known the Vessalius's for as long as I can remember… it's a shame Miss Vessalius had to die"

Gil looked up to his mother curiously. "You know them?"

"Well yes, though we lost contact after the death. I actually know the boy you speak of. He was very close with his mother and twas a shame she died so early in his life. I heard of the adoption of those twins but never met them nor should I want to…" The queen sighed happily and took Gil's hands. "Do not fear, if it's my opinion I am glad you've chosen someone who needs your love the most~"

Gil nodded, his heart lifted with the realization his mother didn't mind. Nothing was more relieving then to know that. The queen gently kissed Gilbert's forehead then gracefully made her way to the door.

Gilbert sighed as his mother disappeared through the door. He dropped to the side, letting his head rest on the couch as his legs propped up over the sofas arm. He was still tired but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with all the thoughts on his mind. He was lucky to get any sleep the night before seeing as his mind was entangled in thoughts of Oz.

"Oz…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! I love to hear your thoughts, good or bad :) **


	5. Chapter 5 -The proper way-

**Hooray I finished it! So hello again, this is late as usual.. I just cant keep promises DX anywho, I have finaly got my ass moving again and decided it was time to put you all out of your missery. And so I've finished this chapter! Yay! I wrote the first part to this way back with the last chapter but now just finished the last part. So hopefully its ok.. I am starting to get my writing 'touch' back thank god.. **

**So without furthur adoooo, here is CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

.:.:.

The _Proper_ Way

.:.:.

Rows upon rows of books laid out in front of Oz, his emerald eyes glancing over them all. They all had strange writing on the covers about how to _impress one_ and the _proper ways to greet people_ or even one about dancing. He was surely confused as he picked one of them up. "Sharon what are these for?" He asked nervously, his fingers running over the cover.

The young, or so appeared to be young, lady walked over to the blonde holding a pointer in her hand, one teachers would use. She tapped it against her hand as she walked around Oz and the table of books. "These are for you my dear, everything you'll need to make this night perfect~ I expect you to read them all by the time we leave" Sharon said simply.

Oz's emerald eyes grew wide. "Excuse me!?" He coughed in disbelief. It'd be a miracle if he finished those books in a month! There were at least twenty sitting there. He laid the book back down and shuffled through the pile. "Sharon that would be impossible" The blonde murmured, "Plus why do I need to know all of this stuff? I am only going to a ball…"

"This is not just a ball!" Sharon snapped and threw her pointer at the table, causing it to make a loud slashing noise. "This night will decide for you if Gilbert Nightray is the one…" Her voice became calm again. "Everything you need to know about being a gentle men are in these books~" She finished with a smile.

The girl slide over a book, "How to convers in small talk" She said, pushing the book aside and pulling over another, "How to eat properly, what to use for what meals~" She kept doing this with every book, explaining what was within those pages. She then came to the last book, which seemed to be important by the way her eyes watched it. It was a book about dancing. "And most importantly, dancing~ You know how to dance right?" She asked, tilting her head as she asked the question.

Oz blinked blankly, dance? No! How on earth would he know how to dance?!

The blonde shook his head, "No I don't…" he mumbled, noticing Sharon's eye twitch. "You don't know how to dance!?" She sighed and slumped against the table shaking her head. "Oz you're going to a _ball_! You need to know how to dance!" Sharon rubbed her head, checking the time on her wrist watch. They had only a few hours before the dance and there was still so much to be done.

Sharon stood up straight again and grabbed Oz's hands. "Then we have no choice but to teach you how to dance~" She nodded in agreement with herself. Wait, who was supposed to teach him!? Oz thought as he watched the girl but before he could get out the question she was dragging him off out of the room.

He stumbled after the girl, glad his sisters were out in town getting their hair done. Having them around would only cause more trouble for him.

He sighed as he noticed the ballroom towards the end of the hall, its large double doors taunting him. He wondered what the Nightrays ballroom would look like. He pictured it much bigger and breathe taking-ly beautiful. It was probably being decked out in decorations right now...

Sharon pushed open the double doors, pulling Oz inside before shutting them again. "Alright mister~" Sharon turned the big gold lock on the door, making sure no one would interrupt them. She then turned back to Oz. "I am going to teach you to dance~" She smiled and pulled out her wand, from where? Oz didn't know and wasn't going to ask.

The lady tapped the wand against her chin, thinking. "But that form will not do" Oz blinked blankly, form? What was that supposed to mean!? "Sharon what do you mean by my… form?" He asked, though dreadfully regretting it once she began to wave her wand. As she did this she began to hum to herself.

A bright light engulfed around Oz, sparkles dancing around every inch of his body. He stood as still as possible, not even breathing. He began to panic, what was this lady doing!? He thought as he bit the inside of his lip.

The blonde could hear Sharon mumbling words, things like, _'That's nice, oh no that won't do, that's alright but not good enough…'_ Then a _'perfect!'_ and the swirling sparkles slowly began to fade away. Sharon's bright pink eyes lit up once she saw the blonde.

Oz stared at her for a moment, confused by her gaze. He didn't feel like anything changed but that feeling disappeared once he took a step forward. His body shifted as his chest felt heavy and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Long curly golden stands of hair fell down around Oz's arms. He gasped and sat up, staring down at himself. He… his chest was- his hair was-

Sharon giggled, "You're a girl~" She smiled sweetly and walked over to the frantic blonde. He was as pale as snow when he heard Sharon's words. "Girl!" He yelped, cupping his hands over his mouth. His voice had changed into a softer, more loveable and gently tone. He gulped as a knot began to form in his throat.

Sharon knelt down by Oz, gently brushing her hand over Oz's long hair. It curled all the way down to his stomach; his bangs were fuller and curled slightly. Eye lashes longer, darker and more full as well. His body or 'form' was like an hour glass, so elegant and womanly. And his chest, oh god his chest! What had she done to him! He felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't go to the ball looking like that, what would the prince think!?

Oz pulled his hands away, "What… Why did you.." He cringed with every word he spoke. He sounded to girly! He sighed heavily, which also had a sugary tone to it. "Why'd you turn me into a girl!" He finally got out, earning and confused look from the woman in front of him.

"Well Oz, how else will you dance with the prince?" She laid her hands in her lap. "You certainly can't dance with him as a boy; do you really think that will be allowed? Gilbert's a prince after all; dancing with a male at a public affair would be frowned upon by the guests and the other dukes"

Oz's heart sank, if he couldn't even do a simple thing like dance with him then how could they ever be anything more than friends? "Sharon if dancing is frowned upon than dating would be out of the question" Oz murmured and stood up, wobbling a little.

The fairy quickly stood up and shook her head, waking Oz on the head with her wand. "Now don't you start with me mister! I am not going to just let you walk out of her all depressed! That's no way to face your fears!" Sharon snapped. "Gilbert likes you now, as a boy! But to get into that party, who do you think the guards would say yes more likely to? A boy… or a pretty girl with bright innocent eyes… you tell me~" She finished and watched the now girl formed Oz.

Oz gulped, she was right, there was no doubting it. "But Sharon…"

"No buts! Buts are for the weak!" Sharon shook her head and waved her wand to prove her displeased attitude. "I don't want to hear that word anymore… got it!"

The blonde nodded, lowering his(her) head. "Yes Sharon…"

The woman smiled then took Oz's hands. "Now~ to teach you that dance~"

.:.:.

Oz spent endless hours learning how to dance from Sharon. He was tried, feet hurt and was dying for a glass of water. But with all those horrible things at least one good thing came out of it, he knew how to dance~

Sharon huffed a sigh, brushing her dress free of wrinkles as she waved her wand. "How about some tea~" She smiled, a small table with a tea kettle, tea cups, sugar cubs, cream and spoons appeared next to the two in a whirl of sparkles. Sharon took one of the tea cups and held it up as she looked to Oz. "Well I think you'll be fine tonight~" As she said that the tea kettle moved up on its own, pouring the tea into Sharon's cup.

Oz's eyes widened at the kettle that flouted on its own. "How…" Oz shook his head, he knew the answer. It was magic~

Sharon picked up a sugar cube, dropping it into her drink before stirring it with her spoon. "Would you like some? Don't be shy, just because it magically appeared it doesn't mean it's bad" She reassured the boy then sipped at the liquid.

Oz shook his head, "No thanks…" he murmured then glanced over to the large clock on the wall. His eyes watched the time tick away. There was only an hour left before the dance… It made Oz feel sick to his stomach. He hadn't even made a dent in that list of chores to be done. He sighed and lowered his head to gaze at the floor. "Sharon I have a lot of work to do so…"

"Nonsense~ that's being taken care of" Sharon nodded, setting her tea cup down. "You can't be worried about that at the dance after all~" She said again and took Oz's hands. "This day is for you, your day to be the loved one~ to be the princess" Sharon winked causing Oz to blush.

"Well… who's taking care of it?" Oz asked, he needed to know who to repay in the future for their concern. His eyes desperately gazed at Sharon for an answer.

"Liam said he'd take care of it" Sharon smiled sweetly, "He said, you deserved this day and you didn't have to repay him back~"

Oz let out an annoyed sigh, he hated when people did his jobs for him. It only added to his stress, Liam didn't deserve to have more work to do then he already did. Oz pulled away from Sharon, "I should go thank him" He began but froze as the clock struck 5 o`clock. His eyes blinked back at the clock.

"Oh look at the time~" Sharon smiled, "Time for you to get ready, the ball starts at seven and you don't want to be late~" The lady quickly grabbed the blondes wrist and start dragging him off towards his room.

He couldn't believe everything that was happening, it was moving so fast, maybe even too fast. His mind couldn't keep up with the thought of all the rules he was breaking, all the things these people were doing for him, for him! Since when was he any importance to this world other than to keep it clean… He'd always been a servant yet now he was being treated like a king and… he liked it~

.:.:.

Sharon tugged Oz into his room, shutting the door behind them. It was dead silent in the house, not a single sound had been heard almost all day. It was strange but not bad. Having the twins gone made a huge difference. It was like the old days… Oz thought as he walked over to the window. The sun was beginning to set and he could see the city lights starting up. It was always such a beautiful sight, especially from his high view.

Though his emerald eyes were soon adverted to a carriage ridding dangerously close to the Vessalius manner. Oz's stomach dropped, it was Alice and Abyss. He turned to Sharon with panic in his eyes, if they were to see him as a girl it'd be over!

"Sharon! Alice and Abyss are back!" Oz yelped, his voice still so high. The lady sighed, "What a bother they are.. I'll be back, I must handle this~" She winked one of her 'everything will be fine' winks then slipped out of the room.

Oz sighed and sat down on the side of his bed. This was the only night he'd have. He thought as he laid back, arms stretched out to the side of him. He'd been dreaming of this day, the day he'd finally be free~ be able to talk to the prince, go to a ball and all the while not have to worry about his sisters or work. It was satisfying.

The blonde stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out his pocket watch. His, now much lacer, fingers traced over the cover taking in every detail. The gold seemed to shine brighter then it normally did. It brought a smile to his face, a smile that was real and not hidden behind his usual mask.

He brought the watch to his lips, kissing the cover before clicking it open to let the music unwind. "I hope you're happy for me mom…" He mumbled to the open air. He knew it was foolish to think she could hear him but didn't care. Just as he said those words his window blew open, causing a whistling wind to echo into the room. Oz's eyes snapped over to the window. He got up and wandered over to it, pushing it closed and latching it locked.

Another smile crept onto his lips, "Thanks mom~"

.:.:.

Alice huffed as she trucked into the house behind her sister. She watched the back of Abyss's head, annoyed with having to get her hair, nails and make up done.

As the two entered the house they were greeted by a neatly set out tea party. Small treats and all the tea they could drink sat before them. Abyss raised a brow, glancing around when she noticed a small note of the table.

"Who did this?" Alice questioned out loud as she approached the table with her hands placed promptly upon her hips.

Abyss picked up the small folded over note, flipping it open. "It says… this is for us from Gilbert!" Her eyes widened with delight. When had the man planned this? Oh it was only obvious; she must have caught his eyes~ Abyss thought to herself, grinning triumphantly. "Well this was sweet of him~ Get use to this Alice, we'll be treated like this more once I become Gilbert's wife!" Abyss pushed her hair back with a snood huff and reached to take a tea cup.

Alice watched her sister, a smile growing on her face. "I could get used to this, but he'll have to start adding meat to his list of things to get us~" Alice wrinkled her nose as she looked at the sweets, wishing for something more… raw.

Abyss waved her hand in dismissal, sipping at her tea. "Now Alice, that's not lady like at all! Drink you tea, you don't need meats" She turned and took a seat at one of the two chairs. They were white and metal, like one you'd see in a garden. Woven into this beautiful design of swirls. She sighed lightly, reaching out she took a small cookie.

"Nightray cookies~ there probably amazing" She giggled and brought the treat to her lips, letting her teeth bite down into the crumbly sweet. She smiled, chewing slowly as if savoring it.

Alice took a cookie as well, chomping into it in an unsightly fashion. "Not that great… they have an odd taste to them" She commented, mouth still full of crumbs that littered from her lips as she spoke. Abyss rolled her eyes, swallowing before she wiped her lips with a napkin. "They are quite odd tasting…" She muttered.

They were odd indeed… but not the kind of odd that told you the cooking was bad or that they were a cookie they'd never tasted before. But a cookie that had been tampered with, one that had something in it. Something that was recognizable but too hard to place…

A wary eye watched over the two girls who began talking about how the ball would be as they ate at their treats. Little did they know they were falling right into her trap. Who's trap you ask? Well just one bright pink eyed fairy, who's lips were curved into a devilish smile as her pray ate away~

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! (sorry it was kinda short) I would firstly like to thank all who have read, been reading or just strated reading. AND those of you who have commented, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And for those of you who are shy ;) thank you to! **

**I've been such a horrible person with not updating enough and I feel horrible... sooo I am gonna try my best to get the next chapter thought out, written, read, proof read, AND POSTED sooon! keep in mind I am a busy person with school and F,ing state testing is coming in a few weeks sooooooo I might not have much time.. BUT I WILL SERIOUSLY TRY MY BEST XO anyways.. Thanks, and lovells you all :3 **

**-Cat **


	6. Chapter 6 -Trading Rags with Dresses-

**Hello again! Alright, so this one is up faster like I promised! I sat myself down and forced myself to write.. In which this was born :3 **

**Ok so I am actually pretty happy with this. I dont think it's toooo poorly written or fastly written but anywho I hope you guys will enjoy it. I know I know! The Fluff will return next chapter I SWEAR! I've robbed you of the fluff the past few chapters.. DX ep! But, I promise it will be coming! Much much fluffy-ness and maybe some smuty-ness to ;D OH AND! There will be BreakLiam stuff as well next chapter just as a warning! Annnd towards the end of this chapter there is a character named Dalia, you might know her from the Cacuse race series, she was Gillys syco girl friend xD and I just randomly put her in, she has nothing to do with this story I just needed to fill in a space and didnt feel like making up an OC! ANYWAYS! I really hope you guys dont die of anticipation for the next chapter.. cause thats when all the good stuff starts unfolding X3 enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

.:.:.

Trading Rags with Dresses

.:.:.

A sweet melody hung in the air as the clock struck six o`clock. The two girls feasting on treats both lifted their heads, eyes wandering to the large grandfather clock by the stair case. The whiter of the two smirked and laid her tea cup down. "Well, well, looks like it's time to get myself a man~" She stood and brushed her light blue ball gown free of wrinkles then turned towards the door. But just as she did a strange feeling came over her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, stomach turning in a way that felt like she was going to throw up. She gulped and held her hand over her mouth. "Uh…" She grunted and hunched over when the feeling got worse.

Alice raised a brow at her sister, "Abyss?" She questioned and stood up. The brunette walked over to Abyss but stopped as well, her own stomach began to twist and turn. She rubbed her stomach in an unsightly fashion. "Abyss I don't feel-" She paused when the soft sound of footsteps began descending the stairs.

Both girls turned to see who it was. There at the middle of the steps was a young girl, her hair a blondish brown color, waved in a long pony tail. She was wearing a light purple dress that was covered in pink bows and frilled areas. Her sweet yet somehow dark pink eyes shot right at Alice and Abyss, chilling them to the bone.

"Who the hell are you!" Abyss managed to gag out the words, though it was muffled by her hand that was still placed over her lips.

"My name is Sharon~" She said in a sugary tone as she approached the two girls.

Alice's face scrunched at the feeling in her stomach, but she kept her eyes on this Sharon person. "And why are you in our house?" The brunette ask bluntly. Sharon bowed her head slightly, "The reasons for my being here are unnecessary to the likes of you two, but I do have something to do with that sick feeling your undergoing." Sharon smirked.

"What!?" Abyss screeched, "What'd you do to us! We don't even know you!" She bent over even more till she was on her knees on the floor. Sharon kept a grin on her face as she nodded, "Oh I know, but it's not that you need to know me. I know all I need to know about you that makes me believe you are horrible little wrenches." Sharon's eyes narrowed at Abyss. "And rodents like you should be thrown back in the sourer where you came from."

"Roden-" Abyss paused when she noticed on top of her sisters head were two large gray ears, twitching. Her nose was growing to a point with a little black ball on the end. Long strands of hair shot out around her nose and large buck teeth grew in place of her usual pearly white teeth.

Sharon giggled softly, "What's that look for my dear Abyss?" She asked slyly.

Abyss lifted her hands to touch her own face and to her disgusted surprise she was a…

"Rat~"

Abyss let out a loud screeching scream as the world around her became large till she was in a pile of her own cloths. Light blue fabric engulfed her now small body. She was a rat, a filfy little rodent! Her scream died out to a small squeak that was barely even heard by Sharon who stood tall before the two.

"Alice! Alice!" Abyss squeaked, climbing out her dress to find her sister in the same situation. She was a small brown rat… tail and everything…

Sharon let out a maniacal laugh before bending down, "Now you two, don't go getting into any predicaments while I am gone~ You'll turn back at midnight, at the exact same time your brother Oz will be in the arms of Gilbert~" She said the last part with a happy sigh.

"WHAT!" Abyss screamed but it was extremely quit to Sharon's ear. "That brat! He thinks he has a chance with my Gilbert!"

"Oh but he does~ you see, who would he rather be with… Oz, a wonderful boy who is loving and sweet or a rat! Who, just like her appearance so is her attitude, rotten, rude, disgusting and revolting! Rats are meant to be out on the streets!" Sharon concluded then stood up quickly. "Now if you don't mind, I have a princess to attend to~"

Abyss tumbled out her dress and scurried after Sharon, "Like hell you do! I won't allow this! I am a princess! Not Oz! Oz is a boy!" She rambled on. Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned and grabbed the fabric of her dress, lifting it till her feet were visible and within one second her right heal came swinging down on Abyss, sending her flying through the air and to land on the opposite side of the room. "Good day!" She huffed then hurried up the stairs to Oz's room.

.:.:.

The soft sound of heals clicking tapped towards Oz's door. He stood by his mirror examining himself, hand lifting to poke at the large watermelon sized bulges on his chest.

"Don't poke them!" Sharon commanded as she walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Oz, flustered, pulled his hand away and blinked. "I… It's awkward Sharon!" He whined. "My chest is—my hair it's—and my… Sharon I don't like being a girl!" Oz huffed. "How long do I have to stay like this!?"

"Till midnight, that's when you will change back." Sharon moved over to the desk, pushing everything off and onto the floor. Her wand suddenly formed in her hand as she waved it over the wooden surface. Millions of make-up utensils appeared on the desk, from lip sticks to eye shadow and hair clips. It was like a beautysalon in his room.

"Alright, let's get started!" Sharon turned to Oz. Her dazzling pink eyes scanned over to the now girl blonde, as if she was thinking what would look good on him. Oz just stood there, awkwardly stiff and holding his breath like he wasn't allowed to move.

The fairy then turned to the make-up and nodded, "Have a seat Oz~" She directed, pointing to a chair with her left hand while her right hand picked up a slide of eye-shadows to examine it.

The blonde nodded, taking a seat on his wooden arm chair. His hands lay properly on his lap as he waited for the girl. Sharon turned to Oz, a large brush in-between her fingers. There was a light pink powder on the tips of the bristles as she came closer to Oz. The brush landed on the blonde's elegant cheek bones, brushing up and down them to create a blush effect. "There~" She smiled when she finished with that.

Sharon then turned and grabbed the slide of eye-shadow she had picked up before. Her fingers gliding to pick up a smaller brush then dabbed it in the golden bronze colored powder. She then leaned into Oz, "Close your eyes Love~" She smiled. Oz did what he was told.

The brush lashed over Oz's eye lids, making them sparkle with golden charm. A few seconds past as Sharon did the same to the other eye then pulled away. For at least twenty minutes Sharon plastered Oz in make-up. Once she was done the boy felt like his face was heavy, covered in all sorts of colors and cover ups.

He sighed, glad it was over. "Are you done?" he asked, or more begged it to be done. Sharon giggled, "Yes it's done~" She took a step aside to let Oz look in the mirror. And to his surprise… he actually looked quite beautiful. His eyes sparkled a little bright, the green brought out nicely by the eye liner, mascara and eye-shadow.

"I…" Oz stuttered, eyes traveling to the light pink lips he now had, and his hair! It was curled up, clipped at the top back of his head. The long curly stands waved down in a lush's bunch around his left shoulder. It was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful…

Sharon gently clapped her hands. "Now, time for your dress~" She directed and shooed Oz up and out of his chair. He stood before the girl again, holding his breath, yet again as the woman waved her wand. "Oh you'll look amazing Oz~"

.:.:.

The sun was completely set and lights from the city were dazzling on, none of which were brighter than the light show coming from the Nightray house. A laminating light shinned from the house, lighting the sky with its rays. It was a sign to all the people that the party had begun. Millions of people flooded into the ballroom of the house, women swaying in dresses and men strutting in tuxes. The night surely was like no other.

"You ready~?" A voice yelled from the other side of an oak wood door that hinged into the princes room. "Yea, hang on" the voice inside yelled back. Within a moment the door swung open and a raven haired man stepped out. He was wearing a black tale coat jacket, strung with golden lining and thick gold buttons, four on each flap of the open jacket. Under the jacket was a silky white button up shirt, complemented by a black vest. Then of course spiffy black pants and shinning black dress shoes to top it off. A true prince~

"Oh how dashing~"

"Shut it Brea- what the hell are you wearing!?"

Break tilted his head to the side, long white hair swaying to the side. Yes that was a good question, what on earth _was_ Break wearing? He looked like a girl, decked out in a large purple ballroom dress that was layered with black ruffles. His hair was curled and face littered in make-up.

"I am wearing, what I believe the technical term is, a dress~" Break said slyly, moving his hips a little to make the dress sway. Gilbert blushed, "I know what a dress is Break! I meant, _why_ are you wearing it!?"

"I do not need a reason to wear a dress!" Break huffed then swiftly turned away.

Gilbert did find it quite odd that the man, A MAN, would wear a dress but decided not to press the subject. It was almost like he was trying to impress someone… no… could it? Gil shook his head and followed Break down the hall towards the ballroom.

The dance room was huge, decorated up in beautiful gold lightings. It was beautiful on its own but when it is lit up with decorations it's even grander. There were tables of foods and drinks, an area where the band was set up and sitting areas for people to talk over tea if they so choose.

The front door was blocked off by a tick red rope that was unhooked when guests were let in. Only if they had a ticket or were on this special list were they let into the room, others had to stand outside in the cold, wishing they could come in.

Gilbert moved towards the crowds of people, plastering on his prince like smile as he greeted everyone. He was such a gentle man, to those he didn't know. He shook people's hands, kisses many of the girl's cheeks and engaged in small talk with a few of the more high class dukes.

A crowd of girls would watch from afar, giggling and whispering to each other about how dashing, how kind, how amazing, how… sexy Gilbert was. And when the prince would shoot a glance over at them they'd all squeal and giggle. Gil didn't even want to know what would happen if he shook their hands…

A few minutes had passed as Gilbert continued to greet people, his eyes would wonder to the door when a crowd would come in. His golden orbs hoping to spot a certain person he was waiting for. But every time he came up short, tall, short, round and thin, brunette's, dark hair, bronze and red heads but no blondes…

After a half an hour Gilbert was starting to believe the blonde was never going to show up. It wounded him. And every offer he got to dance he declined, thinking the second he'd begin dancing that his love would walk through the door…

"You know it's rude to decline every girl here Gilbert"

Gil turned around quickly, noticing Break was standing next to him. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall overlooking the door. "I just… don't feel like dancing is all—"

"No you just want to dance with Oz" Break interrupted. "But obviously he's not here, so why not enjoy yourself _till_ he comes?"

Gil sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine" he muttered and glanced around. A young dark haired girl, who seemed out of place, stood nervously by a crowd of people. Gil pushed himself away from the wall, deciding to ask her to dance. She seemed nice looking and not into him at all, which was what he wanted. He didn't want to dance with one of those fangirl's that seemed to be popping up everywhere.

He put on a smile as he approached her. "Afternoon madam, would you care to dance?" Gil asked and held out a hand, bowing his head slightly. The young girl blinked at the glamorous man, but took the mans hand anyways. She smiled kindly, "I'd be honored to~"

Gilbert guided the girl to the dance floor, waiting for the music to begin before he began to dance with her. "What's your name?" He asked, smiling charmingly. The girl giggled, "Dalia~"

Gil nodded, "That's a beautiful name~"

.:.:.

Oz fidgeted with a ruffle on his dress, heart pounding loudly in his chest as the carriage road on towards the Nightray household. Across from him sat his two dear friends. Sharon, not much of a friend but more of a fairy and teacher… then next to her Liam Lunettes.

"You guys… I don't know if I can do this" Oz's voice shook, his long lashes blinked in the direction of his companions. Sharon waved her hand in dismissal. "Nonsense my dear~ You'll be fine" She smiled sweetly. "And if you need anything Liam will be there for you, right Liam?"

The man sitting next to her, who was cleaning his glasses, looked up. "Uh, yea I am~" He flashed a smile before putting his glasses back on his face.

Oz nodded, still nervous. He sighed, trying to calm himself and looked out the window. They were rounding near the Nightray manner which rose Oz's bubbling nerves. His foot tapped uncontrollably to settle some of his winding energy. But that all suddenly faded when the carriage came to a stop.

"Well here we are Oz~" Sharon smiled brightly at the boy, who was pale and felt like passing out… Gilbert was just inside those doors…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! And again, the fluff will return next chapter! DX **

**Please review and tells me your thoughts OuO I love to hear them! **


	7. Chapter 7 -Written in Gold-

**Hello you amazing people~ Cat here once again to bring ith you yet another chapter ;3 **

**Sorry this kinda took a while... thought you guys have probably gotten used to that T.T" *bows head* sorry! I had a lot of stuff going on, bla bla bla, excuses excuses xD anyways, enough of my stupid rambeling! Cause I am pretty sure you guys dont really care~ **

**Alright, this chapter is kiiinda long! Well.. longer then past ones ;) a lot of stuff happens so it might seem kinda rushed... TnT that's my bad habbit... BUT I hope you'll enjoy it anyways :) THE OZBERT IS BACK! Fluffy-ness for all you people! And some LiamBreak for a certian someone ;D you know who you are~ **

**ENJOY X3**

* * *

Chapter 7

.:.:.

Written in Gold

.:.:.

A coursing sound of music rumbled loudly around the ballroom. Bodies swayed in all directions to the lovely noise. But twirling around all the other couples was Gilbert and his dancing partner Dalia. They appeared to be enjoying themselves, smiling at each other and talking lightly about who knows what as they danced. Some other guests were whispering about them, how they looked so cute together. That maybe Gilbert had finally found the right person. But…

The prince wasn't at all interested in the dark haired girl. She was nice and all but not his type. He was only interested in one person… who seemed to not be making an appearance at all…

Break watched the two from afar. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned up against a wall by the door.

"Nope, no Oz yet sir" The door man spoke bluntly as he took invitations from guests that walked up to the red rope. Break nodded. "Well alert me if one does come through" Break flashed a smile before pushing away from the wall. Where was that kid? Did he chicken out? The man thought to himself.

Even though he hadn't official met the blonde boy, Break knew from the words Gilbert spoke about him that he wouldn't miss this for the world. Or at least that's what Break believed. If this kid was as Gil described him to be, then you'd think bending the rules to go to a party would be first on his list of things to do…

Break swiftly turned towards the crowd of dancers again. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and even if Oz didn't show up, Gil seemed alright with Dalia.

.:.:.

"I am nervous!"

"Why are you nervous? There is nothing to be worried about…"

"That's what you think! I am cross dressing must I remind you!"

"Technically you aren't cross dressing Oz, you are a girl now"

"Shut up Liam!"

The soft sound of heals tapping against carpeted stairs echoed in the air. Followed by the sound of swaying fabric. The man at the door glanced his eyes towards the entrance, catching glimpse of a stunning young lady approaching the doors.

Her hands were placed on either side of her dress, lifting it carefully as she walked. Her walk was graceful, elegant and downright beautiful as she ascended the stairs. She stopped at the red rope, holding a content smile as her fingers traced over the written invitation in her white diamond incrusted purse. She handed to the man the envelope, gaining a nod in return.

"Have a lovely night, madam~" The door man spoke as a click sounded off, unlatching the rope from its pole. He took a step to the side, allowing the girl to enter in which she did within moments.

"See Oz, was that so hard?"

"No… but now the hard part begins, look at all these classy people! I am a servant, I shouldn't be here! This is insane… what was I thinking! That I could pull this off!? That I could be something I am not! I am not classy! I am—I am Ozzy!"

Liam let out a chuckle, "And what's wrong with being Oz?"

"I… a lot of things.." Oz frowned and glanced at a couple dancing. They looked so perfect together, Oz thought to himself as he walked through the crowds. The blonde sighed, wondering where Gilbert was. It was only natural that the raven haired man would be on his mind.

A shy smile formed on his lips as he thought about the prince. What he might be wearing, his perfect hair and glistening golden eyes… so perfect… how could he not have someone to call his own? He was the ideal man and there were many women out there just waiting to be swept off their feet.

So why would the prince even take Oz into consideration? That's what the blonde wanted to know… what was so great about him that the prince wanted? Nothing! That's it! Nothing was important about him!

Oz gritted his teeth and began walking a little faster, he just wanted to leave but he knew Liam nor Sharon would allow that so he thought he just go out to the balcony.

He kept his head down, staring at his feet when suddenly he felt himself bump into a figure. He stumbled back a little, head lifting only to meet a dark red eye gazing back at him.

"Eh! Sorry!" Oz bowed his head quickly, a faint blush over his cheeks. He should have been paying more attention to where he was walking… Wait… red eyes? Oz looked up again, catching sight of that red again. He'd seen that color before.

The blonde gulped at the sudden thick knot in his throat.

"Br-Break?" A voice sounded off behind Oz. "Xexers Break!?"

_"That's who it was! Gilbert's servant! From that day, he was there wasn't he?" _Oz thought to himself.

The albino before Oz blinked over to the dusty haired man. "Yea, it's me~ The only Break in this town~" The red eyed man smirked.

Liam let out a soft chuckle, "and may I ask why you are dressed as a girl? Or…" He paused, cheeks going red. "Or did you… uh… get a sex change?"

Break mentally slapped himself, "You would say that…" Break sighed and shook his head. "No, I did not get a sex change! I am just… expressing a different side of myself~" He said and pushed his hair back dramatically.

Liam nodded, "I see… well you look, nice" He pushed his glasses up then stuck his hands in his back pockets. No, he didn't look just nice. Liam thought to himself. Break was beautiful! His hair, pale as snow and eyes still as red and dazzling as he remembered. The man was just as dashing as he remembered, even if he was dressed as a girl. He was a beautiful girl~

"Thanks~ you look nice to~" Break grinned devilishly, like he would always do when they were kids. "So mister Liam~ would you like to dance?" He asked slyly, swaying his hips to the music that was playing.

Liam blinked, dance. With Break!? He thought. But before he could return an answer Break had taken hold of his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor.

.:.:.

"L-Liam!" Oz gasped, realizing the man had left his side… now he was all alone… The blonde bit the inside of his lip as he took a few steps back, away from the loud music and dancers swirling around. His right hand lifted to grip at his left arm nervously. What was he supposed to do? He felt like the odd one out, the one person who didn't belong… Which was true, he didn't belong at a party like that! Oz turned towards the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His emerald eyes turned towards a figure behind him.

"hello~ care you dance madam?" A young boy asked. He appeared to be around the same age as Oz, his hair a light blonde that reminded Oz of Liam's. And of course he seemed nice… why not dance? It was the only time he'd be able to go to a party, and probably the last time he'd see anyone… knowing his sisters would make sure the blonde would never see the day of light again after the stunt he was pulling.

Oz bowed his head lightly then flashed a golden smile. "I'd love to~" There was a moment of silence before the boy out stretched his hand towards Oz. The blonde took the offer then was slowly guided out towards the dance floor.

The moment they reached their spot to dance, the music changed. It switched to a song that required switching dancing partners. The way it went was, you begin with your chosen dance partner then as the song plays you work your way down a line of different dancers till you reached your chosen partner again. Oz knew the song and dance pretty well, though dancing it in public wasn't in his interests.

But before Oz could protest, the boy who asked him to dance turned to him. "I am Eliot by the way~" He said with a small smile.

"Oh I uh—I am O- Ozerella~" Oz smiled back, giving himself a pat on the back for thinking up such a clever name in seconds. But his moment of triumphant was cut short as people began to move into formation for the dance. Oz gulped, taking his place next to a line of other girls. He couldn't help but feel even more like the 'odd one out' next to girls…

As the music started up Oz found himself dancing with Eliot. He was a pretty good dancer and was actually nice as well… But that lovely moment turn into confused nervousness as Oz moved to switch partners. He was pared up with another gentlemen who was much older. He looked like a man who was already married, which to Oz's conception he was. He noticed the ring on the man's finger.

This went on for a few seconds till Oz was spun into the arms of another person. His emerald eyes traced over the next gentleman. He was a younger man, maybe a few years older than Oz was. He seemed to fumble on his footing a little which made Oz uneasy and glad that the dance ended soon.

Each person the blonde danced with was totally different, some older, others younger then ones around his age. It was interesting to see all the different types of people. The older men seemed more set on their riches and proper stances when dancing while the younger boys were care free and elegant, others a little more nervous though.

After switching partners with four more men Oz found himself actually enjoying himself. Everything was going smoothly and even if he hadn't seen Gilbert yet, he was having fun. So wasn't that good enough?

Oz kept his head down for a moment as he twirled into the arms of another person, but as he watched his feet he realized the shoes the other person was wearing were familiar. Within a split second Oz lifted his head, eyes meeting golden orbs… gold…

Oz felt his heart skip a beat when he took in the situation. Gilbert Nightray, right there! Before him! Dancing with him! This was it… this was the moment he was waiting for and yet he had no idea what to say… what to do… and he hadn't even realized it but he wasn't even breathing!

.:.:.

Break sighed, leaning against the wall by the food table. He watched Gilbert and that strange women who be believed was Oz dressed as a girl. They weren't talking, which made him a bit annoyed. _'damn it Gil, can't you tell that's Oz'_ Break grumbled in his thoughts. He rolled his eyes, and then turned swiftly to face Liam again. _'He has change quite a bit'_

Break's red eye scanned over the man standing next to him. _'He's taller and stronger, that's for sure. Though he still has glasses and the same hair and eye color… just older I guess' _Break sighed lightly.

"So how has life been treating you?" Break asked, swinging his hands to tangle together behind his back.

"I wouldn't say lives been treating me at all, Break." He stated then pulled off his glasses to clean. "I work at the Vessalius house as a servant, I am only here to escort O- uh… that young lady you met earlier…"

"Yea, that young lady… is that Oz?"

Liam jumped, shooting Break a surprised gaze. "Uh well… how do you know Oz?"

"I asked you a question first Lee Lee~ is. That. Oz…?"

There was a moment of silence before Liam spoke up again. What would it matter if Break knew? Who would he tell? Plus he obviously wouldn't care that the blonde is dressed as a girl, considering the circumstances that Break is also dressed as a girl.

"Yes"

Break nodded, so his hunch was right... But something bothered him with that information. How was Gilbert going to know that's Oz…

Break's attention was turned when a well-dressed waiter walked up before him and Liam. He was holding one hand behind his back while his other was holding a try of drinks. "Would you like a drink?" He asked in a kind tone.

Liam lifted his hand, waving it in dismissal. "I am fine, thank you" He assured the man but before the waiter could leave Break had grabbed two glasses.

"You're at a dance, lighten up and have a drink" Break shrugged, moving the glass out before Liam. The man's brown eyes watched the glass for a moment. "I am on the job, I can't drink" He muttered.

Break rolled his eyes, "You're always on the job…"

"So are you!" Liam argued but took the glass anyways. He knew Break wouldn't shut up unless he did.

Break brought the glass to his lips, sipping at the dark red liquid. It's bitter taste absorbed into the man's taste buds, leaving a strange after taste. "Well go on, drink up~" Break nudged Liam's elbow.

"I…" Liam let out a huffing sigh as he lifted the glass up and took a gulp. His face scrunched at the bitter taste. "Glah" He coughed, not used to drinking anything with alcohol in it.

The red eyed man watched Liam, feeling something change within his emotions. It was strange but he ignored the feeling, knowing it probably meant nothing…

.:.:.

Gilbert gazed back at that dazzling girl. He'd never felt so… alive before. This girl, her eyes, her hair, her form, she reminded him of Oz though in a girl form. His lips parted as he intended to say something but the words didn't come. He was stuck in a trance as he watched those pools of an emerald shade.

"H-Hello" he managed to get out in a stuttering voice. He gulped and cleared his throat, "May I ask, what is your name?"

The blonde blinked a few times as they twirled around to the music. "I am O-Ozerella" Oz's words were sweet and quite as he spoke. It was unbearable but he couldn't change that sugary tone… He blamed Sharon for that…

Gilbert nodded, even her name sounded like Oz's!

There was an awkward pause before Gilbert just had to ask, "Are you related to Oz?" he blurted out, catching Oz off guard. The blonde fumbled on his steps, causing him to fall against the prince's chest in an unsightly manner. His hands clutched to the fabric of Gil's shirt and cheek pressed firmly to the middle of the man's chest. Oh the embarrassment that just rushed through Oz's veins as he moved to regain his footing.

A few couples gave them strange stares, whispering words that stung Oz's ears. Words like,_ 'is she really from a dukedom, and doesn't know how to dance properly?_' or _'how rude to fumble over the prince! Who does she think she is!'_

Oz cringed, his face a bright rosy pink. He felt like a fool! And it only got worse when the soft sound of laughter lingered into his ear.

Gilbert was chuckling, standing there, chuckling! It made Oz gulped and want to run away. He wasn't fit for these kinds of outings, dancing? It was stupid of him to even think he could do such a thing.

"Are you alright?" Gil's voice asked in a sweet tone. He gently reached out and pushed a few lose strands of hair behind Oz's ear. His golden eyes so pure and filled with love as he watched the blonde. His laughing had sided, and his charming attitude had returned. "Don't worry about those people, it's alright, even I mess up dancing sometimes~" He reassured the blonde kindly.

Oz gave Gil a stunned look, not expecting any of that to happen. He thought he'd be gaining a disgusted look, not one of love!

"I am… I am fine" Oz managed to spit out the words which he earned a nod from Gil for them. "That's good, I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to be hurt" He flashed a wink which made Oz's heart skip a beat.

Just then Oz realized the music was still playing and the people in line were expecting him to move from Gil's side. But the prince wasn't moving his hands away, keeping them latched around Oz's waste. It made his body burn like fire! As the dancing partners changed Gil still didn't move away, like he was in some star struck moment and didn't want to ruin it.

Instead, the young lady who required a partner, huffed and moved to the male beside them that was also alone, skipping the prince…

"Uh…" Oz's voice muffled as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't… I mean aren't we supposed to change partners?" He whispered, his cheeks still burning a bright pink.

Gil twirled Oz around, and then pulled him close as they began to dance again. "I came to dance with you~" He said, making Oz's eyes widened.

"You are Oz, right? I mean. You look like him and act like him and of course your name is just twisted to fit the likes of a girl~" Gil spoke his words like they were just side stories and he wanted to get to the main plot. Which was, of course, dancing with Oz.

The boy, who was impersonating a girl, looked to the side. He didn't feel that it was right to lie to the prince. And after all, if he knew then wouldn't that mean things would turn out for the better? Hopefully…

But just as Oz was about to let the truth spill out the music stopped and the couples began to all moved around. And to his surprise a young dark haired girl came prancing up to Gilbert's side.

"Oh Gilbert~" She called, touching his arm to get his attention. It stung Oz's heart to see those gold eyes turn away from him… to look at… her…

Gil took a step away from Oz, building an awkward distance between the two as he turned to Dalia. The girl was smiling brightly at Gil, hand still placed on the prince's arm. In her free hand was a glass of red wine, she held it up to Gil. "I got you a drink~" She said kindly.

Gil smiled back, nodding as if complying too her statement. Though deep down he didn't really care what this girl had to say. He wanted to get back to whom he believed was Oz. "Thanks but I am fine~" He mumbled back.

Oz watched the scene before him with a nervous look in his eyes. He fidgeted with the hems of his dress, twirling the fabric around his fingers. Who was that girl? Did Gil come here with her!? Maybe they were together!? Oz thought to himself, frozen in spot. He wanted to run away but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Oh alright~" Dalia said sweetly, pulling her hand back. The girl also appeared to be a tad nervous being around the prince. Her body language told it all, she'd lean on her hip then switch sides all the while biting her lip slightly and tapping her finger lightly against the wine glass. Oz almost felt bad for her, but his jealous took over more of that feeling.

"Thanks for the dance, but if you mind I'd like to spend some time now with my friend~" Gilbert managed to say in a kind tone, though Oz could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice. Dalia almost looked hurt when she glanced over at Oz then back to the prince. She nodded in understand before walking away without a word. Rude…

Gilbert sighed and swiftly turned back to give Oz his attention. "Anyways, where were we?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

Oz stayed frozen in place, teeth latched together as he didn't say a word. He was too scared to after all.

The dark haired man seemed to take note of Oz's hidden fears but brushed it off. "So, are you going to answer my question?" He asked, looking slyly at Oz as if he already knew the answer.

"W-what question…?"

Gilbert moved closer, taking Oz's hand gently as he laid his other, free hand, on the blonde's waste. The music was beginning up again and Oz supposed Gilbert intended to dance with him.

"My question, Are you Oz?" The prince spoke kindly, eyes locked on his prized blonde. Their feet moved against the tile floor, bodies swaying to the rhythm of the orchestra. They didn't have to know what they were dancing; it was as if their bodies knew what to do. The two just gazed at each other with fascinated eyes.

"I don't know whom you speak of." Oz said simply, refusing to speak the truth even though he wanted to.

The prince only chuckled in response. His warm inviting eyes took in every feature of Oz's face. It was as if the dark haired man could see right past the blonde's built up lie. "I don't believe you~" He said with a sly tone in his voice.

"W-why not?" Oz gulped as he felt Gilbert's hand pushing him ever so slightly closer till their bodies pressed against one another's. This action sent shivers up and down Oz's spine and butterflies to attack at his stomach.

"Because that's exactly what Oz would say~" Gil smiled in a 'know it all' way.

"What do you know about m—Oz!" The blonde fumbled on his words, the closeness between the two was making him lose his train of thought.

Gilbert probably did this on purpose! Oz thought to himself as the prince twirled him around, pulling him even closer. Gil could feel Oz's heart beat against his chest, which brought a smile to his face. He knew this girl was Oz, but he wanted to hear her say it, just to be sure.

"You don't have to lie to me." Gilbert spoke softly, leaning in closer to Oz. "I'd appreciate it if you told me~"

Oz's eyes widened at how close they were, so close he could feel Gilbert's breath against his skin. It was all vary intoxicating and he felt like he would pass out any second.

Thought upon thought ran through his mind. Tell Gil? Don't tell him? What was he supposed to do—just then a loud clock sounded throughout the ballroom.

_Ring, ring, ring~ _

Oz gasped, the clock had stricken midnight!

.:.:.

Liam let out a hiccupping laugh as he slouched against Break. His wine glass was empty, again. And was being refilled, again. For the fifth time. His head was laid on Break's shoulder as he hummed to the music.

Break was quite fine, he'd also had many drinks but it wasn't affecting him at all. He sipped at his wine, humming along with Liam. His red eye turned to the brown haired man. "Liam? I think you've had enough to drink for the night~" Break whispered in Liam's ear.

"Nah~" Liam lolled his head to the side and pushed away from Break. He stumbled a few steps, fumbling over and fell against a random guest. The guest gasped, he turned and pushed Liam off of him with a disgusted grunt. "Who do you think you are, sir!" He roared.

"Ah, you must excuse my friend! He's had a bit too much to drink" Break interrupted, grabbing Liam by the arm to hold him steady. "I'll just take him back to his room~" Break reassured the guest then turned back to his loopy companion. He snickered softly to himself when Liam waved his hand to random people, his lips curved into an idiotic smile.

"Lee Lee~" Break called as he began carrying the man towards a side door. He planned on just bringing Liam to his room, at least there he could get the man to calm down a little and not harass guests.

The white haired man climbed up the stairs towards his room, dragging Liam along with him. It was a bit difficult seeing as he was in a dress, plus he had to carry Liam… But it didn't take that long to get to the second floor and from there he traveled down the hall a little ways before he reached his door.

Break leaned Liam against the wall while he opened the door. The wooden door swung open, setting off a creaking noise. Within moments Break had taken hold of Liam again and pulled him into the room, setting him down on the couch.

"You really are something Liam" Break laughed, watching the drunken man slur words that didn't make any sense. Break couldn't remember a time he had that much fun, spending time with Liam was amusing and entertaining.

The albino turned and pushed the bedroom door shut once again before returning to his drunken companions side. He took a seat on the arm of the sofa, gazing over at Liam, who was flailing his arms in the air. "I am so hot!" He grumbled in annoyance and tugged at his suit coat.

Break rolled his eyes and hoped over to Liam, helping him with his coat. "You should really just go to sleep…" Break murmured as he tossed the man's jacket to an empty arm chair across the room.

Liam made a whining noise as he shook his head like a child would. "I don't wanna" He complained and rolled over, throwing his arms around Break so they both fell to the floor, Liam lying on top of the albino.

Break's eyes widened with shock, he wasn't expecting that. "L-Liam!" The man pushed on his friends shoulders, trying to get him back up on the sofa but it was useless. Liam was like a big rock, basically dead weight…

"You idiot!" Break cussed as he laid flat on his back on the floor. "Get up—"

_Snore, snore _

"Oh hell! Did you fall asleep on me! Liam!? LIAM!"

.:.:.

Oz's body stiffened as he remembered Sharon's words. He was supposed to have left BEFORE midnight! The blonde quickly pulled away, stumbling into a couple who was dancing behind the pare.

"Oz?" Gilbert reached forward to take the blonde's arm but Oz had seen the action coming and quickly bolted away towards the door. He needed to get home! And as quickly as possible!

The Vessalius hurried through the crowd, bumping into person after person. The peopled grunted in annoyance and cursed at the boy for being so rude. But Oz didn't pay attention to them, he just kept running.

"….."

Gilbert turned around, eyes moving quickly around the room as he tried to find the blonde. "Oz!?" He called in a panic. What just happened? Why was the blonde running off all of the sudden!?

The prince felt a smile tug at his lips when his golden eyes met golden hair. He gracefully moved around the guests, trying to keep track of the golden blur that was heading for the door. "Oz wait!" Gilbert called, trying to catch up to the blonde. "Oz!" He called again.

"….."

Oz could hear Gilbert's voice but refused to turn around. His feet moved swiftly once at the entrance, heals tapping against the stairs. The clock was still ringing in his ears. Midnight. He had to go. He had no choice!

As Oz's hands pulled at the sides of his dress, they lifted up a small hidden pocket that held Oz's pocket watch within it. The dress swayed in all directions, causing the golden watch to tumble out of its hidden compartment and smash against the marble stairway.

Oz's ears picked up on the small clanking sound of the falling pocket watch. His head tilted back as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"OZ WAIT!"

The blonde let out a whimper and turned away from the watch, he couldn't go back. Gilbert would catch him if he did! Oz's heart stung as he hurried off into the shadowy night, leaving behind his more treasured possession…

To be continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what ya thought~ Every single one really does help me ;3 and thank you much for all of those who have already left comments and stuck with me X3 It means the world to me! Hopefully you'll keep liking what I write.. hopefully O.O hehe well, ta ta till next chapter~ **


	8. Chapter 8 -surprises-

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay, have been busy with all the wonders of end of the year exams T.T yay... anywho! Here is the next chapter, sorry it isn't vary long.. but I was really lost on what to do for this chapter. It was originally going to be longer but I cut it short for reasons~ hope you enjoy! And as always thank you ever so much for you wonderful comments! They really keep me going :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

.:.:.

Surprises

.:.:.

"Oz wait!"

"….."

Branches snapped and leaves rustled violently, shedding their remains on the forest floor as Oz pushed through the woods towards his house. His dress had shimmered away into raggedy pants and a ripped up eggshell colored shirt. As he heard the final clonking ring from the clock tower in the distance the boy fell to his knees. His chest resided into its normal flat state; his hair slowly began to disintegrate into a cloud of dusty sparkles till it was to its usual length. And his over-all form turned back into a boy.

A sigh of relief escaped the blonde. He was glad he was back to normal, yet part of him wished he had a little more time with Gilbert. But what was there to do? He didn't have a choice but to leave…

Oz slowly made his way back on his feet, swaying slightly as he felt a bit light headed. He took a moment to regain his balance before beginning to walk again.

The forest was pitch black and walking around half minded wouldn't be the best thing. The possibility of getting lost was at high risk…

The night life was somewhat peaceful though, Oz thought as he meandered around a large fallen three in his path. It was covered in moss, dead leaves and crawling bugs out for their dinner. Seemed as though it had been lying there for quite some time…

Why Oz was taking in such detail of the things he saw, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was because this would probably be the last time he saw any of this stuff, the last time he'd have free will and be able to go outside. What was waiting for him at home? Nothing really… just two stuck up sisters who'd be pissed off as usual, though probably more so tonight.

Oz sighed and watched the dirt floor before him, his feet kicking at twigs and little rocks that landed in his path. He took his time in walking home, not wanting to be there any faster than he had to be. Not that he even _had_ to go back at all…

.:.:.

"Break! Get normal cloths on! We're going after Oz!" Gilbert shouted as he burst into the albino's room. His golden eyes fell upon the awkward scene of two men lying on the floor in a strange position. Though he quickly discarded the questions he wanted to ask and walked over to them. "Break!"

A red eye peered out behind white strands of hair, looking tired and annoyed. "Well this is lovely…" He sighed, shifting slightly in hopes of possibly get out from under Liam who was out cold.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked and squatted next to his valet.

"Well I am not having a tea party, help me up!"

A soft chuckle fluttered out from Gilbert's lips. "Ohh~ are you stuck~?" The prince asked in a teasing tone, reaching out to poke Break's cheek. "Wow~ I've never seen the great and mighty Xerxes Break in need of _help_ before~"

"It wasn't my intention to be crushed by a drunken man tonight." Break sighed and rubbed his head. "Now if you want my help with Oz, then help me up~"

"Oh fine mister grump pants~ You seem quite tense tonight, or… are you just trying to hide your flustered emotions from me~" Gilbert smirked and leaned closer to Break. "This is Liam, right? The one you have a cruuuush on~"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Break said calmly and turned his head away.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "You're in denial…"

"I have nothing to be in denial about, thank you very much!"

Gilbert sighed and rested an arm on the coffee table placed next to him. "Look. I don't have time to fight with you right now. Oz ran off and I need your help to find him."

Break's one good eye scanned up, studying his companion's eyes with interest. "So… you want me to track him down? Why not just go to his house, he's bound to turn up there."

"No, you don't get it. I want to find him _before_ he gets there!"

"Why?"

An annoyed sigh rang from Gilbert's lips. He was starting to think he could go and find the blonde on his own. "You're wasting my time! Will you help or not!?"

"Well I am not quite in the right shape to do that right now. As you can see…" The red eyed man motioned towards Liam.

With one good shove Gilbert pushed Liam off, sending the man against the cold hard ground. He made a grunt of disapproval but Gilbert nor Break paid any mind to it. "Who is that guy anyways?" Gil asked as the two hurried off towards the door.

"Just an old friend…"

…

Music faded off in the distance. Now only the sounds of the forest night were lurking through their ears. "Oz!" Gilbert called over and over while Break tried to follow the tracks in the dirt of the forest floor.

A cold gold incrusted pocket watch was being held tightly in Gils hand as he rushed past trees, jumped over fallen logs and tore through bushes. _He couldn't have gotten far_. The man thought and glanced over to Break.

"You sure we're going the right way?" The prince asked, knowing he'd only get an annoyed look from Break than silence again but the silence was making him uneasy. He sighed when his prediction was right. Though it was probably a good thing he wasn't breaking his concentration.

"You never answer my question back there." Break perked up, causing Gil to almost jump at the sudden noise.

"Huh, what!? W-what question?"

There was another moment of silence before Break spoke up again, "Why you're doing this?"

Gilbert blinked, not understanding why that was such an important question to have answered but went on to tell anyways. "It's dangerous out here and Oz is just a kid. He could get lost… or hurt…"

"But Oz uses the woods to go places all the time. I am sure he knows it like the back of his hand."

"w-well you can't be too sure! There are wild animals out here so—"

"Oh Gil~ just spit it out already! You're doing all this just because you lovelles him and wanna bring him back home with yooou~"

"W-What!?" Gilbert's face lit up a dark shade of red. He tried to sputter up some words to say other than _what_, but it was hopeless. Break could read him like an open book. Yes. He wanted to bring Oz back home with him. And yes he wanted to tell the blonde how much he loves him and all of that mushy stuff that made his heart constrict at the thought—

_Crunch _

Gilbert's head jolted up, mind being torn from his thoughts. "What was that?" He asked Break as if he'd know. The man shook his head, "I am not sure. Might be Oz." He shrugged.

"And… if it's not Oz?"

"either a wolf, mountain lion, bear, bob cat, moose, herd of deer, fox or maybe just a little bunny rabbit~ Nothing to be afraid of~"

Gilbert gave an unsure glance over at Break; to be honest he was a bit frightened. Yea sure he was a prince and he was supposed to keep his posture and not be afraid of anything but… The part of him that was a prince was all just an act.

"You're not scared are you?" Break chimed in a sly tone that made Gilberts eye twitch with annoyance.

"No! Now come on we need to find O—" The prince paused when he noticed something just a head through the tree line.

.:.:.

_Snap _

Oz turned swiftly, eyes darting from tree to tree as he tried to find the source of the sudden noise. "Hello?" He whispered to the dark air around him but there was no response.

Assuming it was nothing, Oz turned back in the direction he was heading. But an eerie feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Something just didn't feel right, like there was something out there… Well of course there were things out there! _Wild animals that could very easily rip you to shreds!_

Oz rolled his eyes at the stupid thoughts running through his mind. But even if the thought was stupid he still picked up his pace. _It's just the wind_. He told himself as he tripped over twigs and trampled through bushes.

But again the sound of walking behind him rang in his ears and this time instead of stopping to look he started running. He didn't get far though… A few feet ahead his foot caught on a rose vine, sending him face first against the forest floor. Twigs and rocks stabbed at him as he lay limp for a moment.

"Mhh…" He groaned and pushed his hands against the dirt, trying to push himself up. "s-stupid vines." He cursed and sat up, rubbing his head gently. The boy managed to move so he was sitting against a tall oak tree. His vision was somewhat blurry and mind was spinning a little but for the most part he was ok.

The rose vine was still tangled around his ankle, the sharp edges cutting at his skin. Oz winced and reached down, carefully pulling the vines away. But as he did that he heard another snapping noise in the forest then a rustling of the bushes. He shuddered in fear when a dark figure tumbled out from the same bush he got caught in.

A heavy panting emerged in the air, then… "OZ!"

Oz jumped at the voice. His emerald orbs searched up to meet kind gold. "EH! W-Why'd you follow me!?" Oz shouted and stammered to his feet, swaying slightly. He examined Gilbert, noticing he appeared to be panting as if he'd been running for a while. His cloths were a bit torn and dirt speckled the cuffs of his pants and shoes.

"You run pretty fast… it was hard to catch up to you…" The prince expelled in a huffy tone, showing he was exhausted.

"_You_ caught up to him? Um, excuse me but who was the one that just tracked the kid down mister!" Break interrupted. He followed Gil out of the bush just moments before but Oz nor Gilbert had noticed.

"Ah yes, well I did have a little help—" Gil began but was cut off quickly by Oz.

"I-I asked you a question!" Oz slumped against a tree, watching the dark knight before him. His nerves were on full panic mode for reasons he didn't understand. Actually, no. he did understand. Gilbert was a prince, a prince that was chasing after him! _Given Break helped him._

"I followed you to catch you~" Gilbert shrugged as if it was the simplest thing. But to Oz it wasn't very simple.

"Why…?"

Gilbert glanced over at Break as if asking with his eyes what he should say, but Break only shrugged in response. Some help he was...

"Why? Because I want you to come back with me. Oz I don't think you understand me as much as you think you do." Gil sighed and started walking over to the boy. "_Why_ I asked you on that date. _Why_ I wanted you to come to the ball. _Why_ I wanted to dance with you. _Why_ I am here…" The man took a step closer with every _why_ he said till they were mere inches away from each other.

"You're refusing to see it…" Gilbert moved his hand to lay against one of Oz's warm cheeks while he gazed into deep emerald. The air fell silent again as the two just watched each other.

Oz could hear his heart pounding against his chest at such a speed that he thought he'd pass out right there. And the closeness between the two wasn't helping at all. He sucked in a sharp breath and whispered, "And what might that be—" but just as he finished that question he was silence by a light pressure against his lips. All the questions he had were being answered in that simple action…..

Oz's eyes widened in shock when he realized what was going on. Gilbert was k-kissing him!? The prince was kissing… him! A servant! Oz's mind went on a confused rant of why exactly this was happening, while his body reacted in a different way… hands clutching at the fabric of the princes shirt, eye lids falling shut and whole body relaxed against Gil. How sappy…

But the moment only lasted seconds when Gil pulled away again. He had a bright smile on his face as he gazed back down at Oz. The boy was still leaned forward with his eyes locked shut and lips puckered out like his body hadn't yet realized the kiss ended.

Gilbert felt his chest warm with delight. Oz was so precious and cute looking in that moment. Then again, Oz was always cute looking~ Gil mentally chuckled at the thought.

A second passed and Oz's eyes fluttered open again, looking dazed. "I- Uh" He blushed a dark shade of red as he pulled back, hitting his head against the tree with a loud _thud_. "OW!"

"Oz! Are you ok!?" Gilbert gasped and grabbed both of Oz's shoulders, gently pulling him close so he could look the back of the boys head. There was no blood or injury which was a good thing. "Here, get on my back and I'll carry you back to my place."

"Wh-what!?" Oz sputtered, watching Gilbert kneel down with his back facing him. Was he serious!? "Uh Gilbert I have to go home… I can't go with you. Alice and Abyss are—"

"I am not letting you go back there Oz."

"Why…?"

"I am really starting to hate that word…" Gilbert sighed. "Just come on." The prince insisted.

Oz watched the man for a moment, unsure of what to do. But with a finally sigh he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, holding on tightly as the prince stood up. He held onto Oz's legs to keep him from falling.

The blonde held his breath while he tried to stop the butterflies in his stomach from stirring. He gulped thickly, not sure what this feeling was… was it… love?

.:.:.

"Ow! Ow! Owww Gil!"

"Sit still and it won't hurt so bad…"

A soft crackling sounded off in the background from the fire place. Its orange flames lit the room, casting shadows off every object in the room. It almost calmed Oz as he sat on the edge of Gilbert's bed, dressed in one of Gilbert's white button up shirt. It was long enough that he could wear it for a night's rest, which that was what it was intended for.

The blonde winced, trying to stay still while Gil dabbed a wet wash cloth against a cut on his cheek that was given to him from his encounter with the vine. Though the prince tried to be gentle…

Gil let out a sigh and pulled the wash cloth back. "Ok. Now just need a bandage~" He turned and grabbed the valuable piece of medical supplies he need. He then stuck a square shaped bandage over the wound on Oz's right cheek. "And done~" he concluded and laid his hands on his knees, staring into Oz's eyes.

"T-thanks." Oz muttered back, his stomach still twisting up in knots and butterflies. He fiddled with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt, seeing as the cuffs went to his knuckles.

Gilbert took note of the way Oz was acting. He looked uncomfortable or maybe just worried…? The prince pushed himself up and out of his chair. "Alright, well you should get some rest Oz." He said while he dragged the wooden chair he was sitting on moments before over to the corner of the room where it belong.

The blonde just sat there with a fazed look in his eyes for a moment. "Where?" He asked before his mind could catch up and stop him from saying that…

"You can stay in here if you want." Gil shrugged as he opened his wardrobe to get out his own nightwear. Though he could only predict that Oz would decline the offer… It was so like him… Gilbert just wished that the blonde would speak his mind.

The prince grabbed a white night shirt off one of the many hangers but he paused when he realized Oz hadn't replied. Not even with a sigh or grunt of annoyance. That was quite unlike him… Gilbert thought but the thought faded when he felt a light hand tap him on the back. Gil looked over his shoulder, meeting Oz's shinning eyes. The boy was smiling warmly. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Gil's torso, burying his face against the prince's chest. "Thanks~" he whispered.

Gil hesitantly moved his arms around the boy. With a silent sigh he tightened his hold around Oz with love. "Well this is a surprise~" He chuckled.

"I am full of surprises~" Oz chuckled.

For once Gilbert was getting to see Oz in a calm state. One where he wasn't always worrying about others but actually enjoying himself. It warmed his heart to know that he was the cause of all this. Oz was such a mystery but his story was beginning to unfold before the prince.

Oz lifted his head to look up at Gilbert. "Gilbe—Gil will you be staying in here to then?" Oz asked with a spark of interest.

Gilbert blinked blankly. Did Oz really just ask that? He almost wanted to start laughing but contained it. "Well it is my room~" Gil said as he took Oz's hand and guided him over to the bed. "What side do you sleep on?"

"Side?!"

"Yea. Left or right? I don't mind either or so you can choose"

Oz stared at Gil with a bit of confusion. So if he understood correctly… they were going to sleep together?!

"I-I… left…" Oz murmured and sat down on the side he chose. Gilbert helped the boy into bed, covering him in blankets and tucking him in like a parent would do to their child. It was kind of embarrassing… Oz thought as he relaxed into the soft mattress. The scent of Gil lingered all around him, making his heart thump quickly. Before he knew it though, Gilbert had already put of the flames in the fireplace and made himself comfortable in bed next to him.

"Night Oz~" Gilbert smiled, turning to the side so he was facing his precious Oz. The blonde did the same so he was facing the prince. He watched Gil for a moment, still not believing all this was happening. The man looked so peaceful and cute!

"Are you going to stare at me all night~?" Gil asked in a sly tone, golden eyes slipping open to look over at Oz.

"EH NO!" Oz yelped and turned over to face away from the man, face flaring with vibrant colors. He could hear Gilbert chuckling, then a sudden sound of blankets shifting. His eyes grew wide when he felt arms drape over his side. "G-Gil?" Oz questioned as the man pulled him close so there was no space between the two. Oz could feel Gils calm heart beat against his back. It made him almost sleepy… and safe.

To be continued...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! X) hopefully I'll have quicker updates here now that summer is so close~ **


	9. Chapter 9 -First Date:: Part 1-

**Hello again! Here is chapter 9 part 1 of many xD I think there will be about 4 parts to First Date. Yes! I gave you alls a make out scene!- given it is kind of short... and interrupted... but hay! At least its something :) And I promise there will be much more fluff and make out-ness to come, soon. **

**Oh and yes... Rufus is the tailor! You cant tell me you guys don't see him with his hair tied up and a measuring tape around his neck! Maybe some glasses and- no? just me? ok... *walks away sadly* **

**Please Enjoy! X)**

* * *

Chapter 9

.:.:.

First Date: Part 1

.:.:.

A soft sound a birds singing their morning songs lingered into Oz's ears as he lay under heavy blankets. His body was stiff but the bedding was extremely soft for some reason… his bed never used to be that soft… Oz thought while the life slowly sunk back into him.

The lids of his eyes slipped open just a crack, only to find himself not even in his room at all. This room was large and… fancy! Oz sat up, ignoring the aching pain in every inch of his body. _Where was he—_

But just as the thought lingered in his mind, the events from last night began to sink in. He let out a groan and held a hand against his forehead. How could he forget all of that! He sighed and let his eyes slither over to the dark haired man lying next to him. The sight made his stomach fill with knots. He couldn't help but reach out and brush a few strands of Gil's velvet black hair away from his face.

The man was so silent and sweet, melting Oz's heart just by the mere sight of him. Gil's chest rose and fell slowly while his lips quivered as breaths escaped and entered.

Oz sighed silently, feeling the corners of his lips tug till a shy smile formed. _This was something new…_ Oz thought as he lay back down beside Gil. A new feeling in his chest that made him all warm, happy and safe. He laid there for a moment, just watching the sight before him till he decided to move a little closer. Closer. And closer till he could rest his forehead against Gil's chest.

Oz's hands folded together in front his own chest while his eyes beamed at the dark haired man mere centimeters before him. _This is wrong… isn't it? _Oz mentally asked himself. _Even if it was wrong… would you move away?_ But as the thought registered in his mind he suddenly felt arms wrapped around him and the sweet sound of his name being called through a soft sigh.

"Morning Oz~" Gilbert sang and held Oz tightly like he was a stuffed animal.

The blonde let out a squeaking gasp, to his embarrassment. He hadn't realized Gil was actually awake till he was being pulled into the man's arms. "m-morning." Oz replied in a shaky voice. He hands landed against the princes chest, while his eyes watched the man now beneath him as he laid half on his chest.

"Oz, can I take you out today~?" Gilbert asked with such kindness to his voice that it was almost impossible to say no to. "I could show you around the manner and meet some of my family. Then we could go to town and have a nice meal, oh and maybe go to the theater! I think Phantom of the Opera is the act this week… or we could just take a walk through the park?" Gil rambled on, seeming to be enjoying himself. What, was he planning a date?

Oz listened with delight. All the things the prince was saying sounded so nice. Theater? No he'd never been there; actually he never even thought he'd ever go to one. Though he always wanted to!

"That sounds like fun~" Oz almost let a giggle escape him but he caught it.

"Really? Alright then we can do all of that! Anything you want Oz~ today I am going to treat you!~" Gilbert exclaimed in a joyous tone. With that he sat up and moved to his feet to get dressed for the day ahead.

Oz watched his prince charming for a moment, lying back on the bed with half himself covered in blankets. He felt calm for the first time in a while. Calm and happy oh and of course excited! Excited for this _date thing_…

There was a sudden moment of silence in Oz's mind as he thought over that word,_ date_. "So are we dating?" The words flew from his mouth before he could latch his lips shut to catch them. Oh god. Did he really just say that! Oz mentally slapped himself, feeling the usual pale skin across his cheeks heat up and turned a reddish color. The boy had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Of course they weren't dating—even though they did kiss… and slept together…

Gilbert turned to look over his shoulder at the now fluster blonde on his bed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Well I suppose so~" He commented then went back to grabbing a white button up shirt and a jacket of his choice. He chose a rather long trench coat like jacket. Not one you'd normally see a prince wear… It was all black with some linings of white here and there, along with a belt hanging tied in the back.

"I mean, that is if you'd want to… date me." Gil mumbled shyly.

"Um well…" Oz began, "I don't know. I mean you're very nice to me and all but… are you sure you want to date someone like me?" He mumbled and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. _What a stupid question_, Oz thought. Gil had gone through all that yesterday to get him back so of course he… liked him.

"You say such silly things Oz~" Gilbert chuckled. He turned fully around and walked over to the blonde, sitting down beside him. He reached out and took the boys hands in his. "I told you last night and I'll tell you again, I love you Oz and I'd do anything for you~" Gilbert smiled brightly.

"Oh…" Oz breathed. Nothing else really came to mind at that moment.

"Oh?" Gilbert raised a brow as if expecting an _I love you to_ or something of those sorts. But instead just an… oh?

"Y-yea!" Oz began, trying to redeem himself. "I meant _Oh_ like… Oh that's good!~ n-not an _Oh_ like that's bad or a-anything!" He sputtered, not making much sense. The two stared at each other for a moment; both seeming to be confused till Oz let out a sigh and mumbled, "Yes I want to go out with you!"

"Ok~ great!" Gilbert let out a chuckle then stood up again. "You could have just said that to begin with~" He reached and ruffled the shaggy blonde locks on Oz's head before turning away to change.

…

Oz sighed and moved to his feet to get dressed as well but once he came upon his rag like cloths he felt his stomach drop. He couldn't go out wearing that! What would people think… There was the risk of Gilbert's social statues at stake here. To be seen with a messy servant wouldn't be any good.

Oz frowned and picked up his raggedy brown pants. Though they weren't actually like pants, he'd grown so much over the years they now only come up to just below his knees. And besides the length they were quite dirty and had multiple rips in them. His shirt wasn't any better either…

"Say Oz, Break knows a tailor that makes house calls. How about we get you a few new outfits~" Gilberts voice chimed in.

Oz hadn't noticed the man was already done getting dressed and was causally standing against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Ah! Uh you don't have to do that!" Oz shook his head and tossed his pants back down on the couch side. "There is no need for you to spend money one me." The blonde waved a hand in dismissal.

.:.:.

_But like most princes, Gilbert always gets his way…_

"Rufus Will be here in an hour!" Break called as he walked into the dining room where Oz and Gil were having breakfast. Nothing big, because Oz insisted he not be treated like royalty. Instead of the usual feast of food Gil normally received in the morning, they had cereal, some fruit and tea.

Break walked over to the table, raising a brow at the odd choice of a meal. "Hmm, I excepted you to be gorging yourself in all the perks of being a princes plus one~" Break seated himself on top of the table. "But instead you still act like a peasant…"

"What's wrong with being a peasant? Just because you have money doesn't mean you have to waste it on big meals that are bound to never be finished." Oz replied in an almost sly tone that shocked both Break and Gilbert.

"Plus I like cereal~"

Gilbert chuckled at Oz's comment. He was beginning to find everything about his blonde to be amazing~ even more now that Oz can talk back to Break. Break of all people! It amused him to no extent.

"So, anything you want to do before the tailor comes?" Gilbert asked as he set aside his empty cereal bowl. There was nothing really that came to mind for Gilbert, other than showing the blonde around the house. Or maybe a game of chess?

Oz took a gulp of his tea before looking over to Gil. "Well…" he began and stood up, taking Gil's and his bowls. "I am really fine with anything. It's your house so you can choose." He turned then started walking for the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"B-but Oz you my guest!" Gilbert jumped up and quickly snatched the bowls from Oz's hands. The blonde wasn't sure to what that statement was aimed at, him not choosing or him trying to be courteous and clean the dishes?

"Well you're the one that formed this date so you choose~" Oz nodded in agreement with himself then took the bowls back. "And I can clean."

"If you insist… then we could play a game of chess?" Gilbert asked, gently grabbing Oz's wrists so he could move. "And we have people for that~" He took the bowls _once again_ and handed them to Break who he received an irritated glare from.

Oz sighed and crossed his arms, giving into Gilbert's request. "Chess? I think I remember playing that when I was younger…" He thought out-loud. "Might as well have a go at it. Could be fun~"

Gilbert nodded then grabbed Oz's hand and started tugging him towards the door, leaving Break with a baffled look as he held the two bowls. He sighed and rolled his eyes, these were the perks of being a servant…

.:.:.

"So you said you played chess when you were a kid, hm? So then if you don't mind me asking, what was your childhood like?" Gilbert asked as he set out the chess pieces across the playing table. He deiced this was a perfect time to learn a little more about this boy.

"My childhood?" Oz asked in a curious tone, "What about my childhood?"

"Anything~ what did you like to do as a kid, places you went or games you played… things of those sorts. I mean you couldn't have been a servant your whole life… right?" Gil mumbled shyly.

Oz leaned back in the small wooden chair he was seated on, thinking about his past. Nothing major really came to mind. Considering he didn't have much of a childhood…

"I started working under my sisters when they were adopted. I was about… ten maybe… when I become a servant… um but when my mom was still around I… liked to go outside. Play in the garden and woods, just explore and go on trips~" Oz began, a shy smile forming on his lips. "Camping was fun! Sleeping under the stars and cooking things over a fire. I was an outdoors kid, you?"

"Huh? Me!? Uh…" Gil looked to the side, fiddling with one of the pawns in his hands. "Nothing like that. I stayed inside most of the time and studied." The prince shrugged.

"Studied?" Oz raised a spectacle brow. "What'd you do for fun? Studying isn't fun Gilbert~"

Gil sighed and suppressed a blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. "I liked to study…" He mumbled under his breath before going on, "I guess I played board games and read a lot to but nothing like e-exploring."

"Board games? Well that's no fun!" Oz sat up, a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Cause I guarantee you know the odds and ends of this game then right? Since you played it a lot as a kid?"

Gilbert nodded, "Well I suppose so— but don't worry I'll go easy on you~"

"Eh!? Easy! No way, give it your all~" Oz waved a hand of dismissal before him. "I am not a child Gilbert, I know how to play chess and I bet I could beat you to!" He rioted as a devilish smirk curved onto his lips.

"How about we make this game a little more interesting?~" Oz asked and leaned his elbows on the table while placing his chin against the palms of his hands.

Gilbert raised his head to look over at the blonde across from him. "Interesting?" He questioned, _wasn't chess already interesting?_ He thought to himself but decided to just go along with whatever Oz was planning.

"Yes interesting, with a bet~"

"Oh a bet? O-ok… so if I win I get something and if you win you get something?"

"Precisely~" Oz nodded then scooted his chair a little closer. "What do you want if you win?"

"I am not sure…" Gilbert mumbled. He tilted his head down for a moment as he began to wonder. "Alright! If I win you have to wear a dress for me again~"

There was a moment of silence as the words Gilbert spoke sunk into Oz, causing him to blush wildly. "f-fine!" He sputtered, "But if I win, you have to go on a camping trip with me~ just you and me. In the woods. With no butlers or maids or any royal help of any kind. For the weekend~" Oz smirked.

Honestly, to Gilbert that didn't sound too bad. Being alone with Oz for a whole weekend sounded nice~ and he could learn more about this _camping_ Oz spoke of. Though the outdoors wasn't his favorite place in the world… If anything he feared it! "Um… ok."

"Great! Then let the games begin!~"

…..

Oz started his move, pushing one of his pawns forward with ease. As well did Gilbert move one of his pawns. These trivial moves played on for a few more rounds before the two could even get to their knights, towers and other major game pieces.

After about seven rounds Gilbert had seceded in taking down two of Oz's pawns while Oz captured three of Gil's.

Oz couldn't tell if Gil was just being nice and going easy on him or not. But whatever the case was he was in it to win it! He wanted to see the prince on his own for once. If he'd even make it through one day without the _perks of being a princes _as Break says~

"I thought you were a master at this game?~" Oz snickered as he tapped one of his pawns against one of Gil's, knocking it over. "Though I find it oddly fun to be beating you~"

A smile grew on Gilbert's lips as he let out a chuckle. "You're having fun?"

"Well yeah~" Oz said in a happy tone, keeping his eyes locked on the playing board. "Why wouldn't I be? I am playing chess with a prince!" He exclaimed. "And winning!~"

Gilbert even noticed Oz rocking in his chair slightly. It was such a lovely sight to see Oz happy and having fun for once~

"Great!" Gilbert moved his knight over to knock down one of Oz's pawns in front. "Cause I want you to have fun~" He whispered with such love written in those simple words. That was the plan after all, make this day the best possible! For Oz~

"And hay, I am not just a prince." Gilbert corrected, "I am your boyfriend~" The raven haired man smirked and leaned over the table, pressing his lips gently against Oz's.

The blonde froze in place, cheeks lighting up a velvet color. What was that, the hundredth time he blushed today!? Oz thought as he leaned in a little but just as he did Gilbert pulled back, a satisfied look on his face when he sat back down in his chair.

"That was kind of a quite kiss…" Oz mumbled under his breath, looking back down to the game. He didn't want to sound disappointed or anything but when were they actually going to… kiss. Kiss.

As the thought crossed the boys mind he instantly regretted from the feel of his face heating up _again_. He really needed to stop giving his face reasons to blush.

"You may be but your still prince charming~" Oz said with a small smile on his lips. He reached over and tapped down one of Gilbert's pawns. "And that's fine."

"What do you mean that's fine?" Gilbert asked, just as focused on the game as Oz was in that moment. He bit the inside of his lip as he debated on his next move.

"I just meant its fine that you're a prince and all. It makes you who you are and that's who I like…" Oz muttered and leaned his chin back on the palm of his hand while he watched Gil across the table. "I just don't want you to think I am dating you because you're a prince…" He shrugged.

"I know that." Gil sighed and made a displeased look, unable to do much his turn and just slide a pawn up a square. "And I am not dating you out of guilt either~ I find you… amazing in ways~" He reached out and brushed a lose strand of hair from before Oz's eyes.

Oz tried to hold back a smile but couldn't suppress it. He reached out and took his knight, moving to sit right before Gilbert's king. "Check. And. Mate.~" he smirked and sat back in his chair, watching the raven haired man's jaw drop.

"B-but how!? I never lose at chess!" The prince exclaimed and stared down at the game board before him. But in all honesty Gilbert really only_ faked_ losing. Because it warmed his heart to see Oz having so much fun winning. One lost game wouldn't matter~

Oz jumped up and out of his chair, arms going up in the air. "I win!" He cheered then did a twirl away from the table. "Oh oh and now you have to come camping with me~" He smirked in a victorious way.

"I suppose there is no helping it~" Gilbert shrugged and stood up. He brought up his wrist to look at the golden watch strapped around it. They had a good fifteen minutes till the tailor would be there…

"So what shall we do now, Oz?" Gil asked, letting his hand fall back by his side. "We have about fifteen minutes~"

Oz paused his victory twirling and looked over to Gilbert with a blank look. He glanced around the room for anything that looked of interest to do but nothing came into view. "I guess we could just sit here for a bit? Fifteen minutes should fly by quickly~" He smiled and hoped up to sit on the arm of the couch.

Gilbert chuckled, "I suppose~" He walked over to stand in front of the blonde. "But just sitting around isn't very fun." He puckered his lips out in a pouting way, making the blonde chuckle.

"Then what does Gilbert wish to do for fifteen minutes?~" Oz asked and leaned a little closer, his hands falling on his knees. He hunched forward a little so he was closer to the princes face as he kicked his feet just slightly in a swinging motion.

Probably wasn't one of the smartest or most proper things to do in a moment like that… But Oz felt like trying out this _dating_ thing fully. Now that he was comfortable around Gil—well, comfortable(er) then he was before. And he felt like he could open up without worrying about rejection or the life he had. The life he was now running away from.

Did that make him a bad person for clinging to Gilbert just because he wanted to escape his servant life? Maybe. But his heart had yet to decide if he'd stick with this man. A person he thought he loved but wasn't sure if it was just lust, which meant experiments had to be made.

And by experiments…

Oz grabbed the prince by the collar, dragging him down into a kiss.

"O-Oz?!" Gilbert got out before his lips pressed down against the boys a bit roughly— though that was Oz's intentions. His hands fell to the arm of the couch, resting on either side of the blonde's legs to stable himself from pushing Oz over. Which would sure be a way to ruin the moment…

Gilbert moved his lips against Oz's, liking the feeling of being so close to this little blonde. And the fact Oz was the one to kiss him made this moment even more memorable! He moved his arms to wrap around the boys waste in order to pull him closer, which Oz obliged to quite quickly by moving his own arms around the princes neck.

They parted their lips for only mere seconds—in need of a breath— before crashing them back together again.

The soft kisses increased to more of a desperate need to be closer, which Oz hadn't planned on. He really just wanted a kiss that would last longer than a split second… but this was more than what he bargained for. More than what he was expecting to get in a long while!

His deep breaths danced against Gil's lips when they parted again, while his cheeks burnt the brightest of reds. Not that he could help it really, he felt completely overwhelmed by his own heated emotions.

The two stared at each other for a moment, mesmerized till the sound of a person clearing their throat echoed into their ears. Both of them turned their heads towards the doorway where a dark haired woman stood. Her arms were crossed over her chest and eyes gazing straight at them.

Oz felt completely paralyzed as he looked at the girl across the room. And of course the fact he was still holding onto Gilbert didn't help! He meant to pull his arms away but he couldn't fight the frozen feeling in his bones when he realized who that woman was…

"Uh…" Gilbert interrupted Oz's thoughts and took a step away, making the situation a little less awkward… "H-hay mom~" he smiled weakly. His cheeks were now just as red as Oz's. Well maybe not _as_ red as Oz's cause all that blonde could think about was…

_GAH! We were making out in front of the queen!_

Which automatically made his blush redder then red…

Oz felt like the odd one out right then. Like he was a mile away but could still hear and see everything—which would have been better if he really was a mile away…

And of course he kept seeing the horrible image of him getting his head cut off for kissing this woman's son!—_I needed to stop reading fairytales…_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) please leave a review with your thoughts!~**


End file.
